Devils vs Angels
by IndianRockChick
Summary: Natsume loves annoying Mikan but now he’s made her life a living hell especially since his junior is with him-Youchii Hijrii. Mikan gets totally pissed off so what does she do?... “Tit for Tat”- Hotaru suggests... Twists and Turns! Watch Out Mikan!
1. What am I to do?

Devil's vs Angels

Natsume loves annoying Mikan but now he's made her life a living hell especially since his junior is with him-Youchii Hijrii. Mikan gets totally pissed off so what does she do?...

"Tit for Tat"- Hotaru suggests to Mikan. But who would have thought that a sweet revenge has its twists and turns?... "Reveiws or Rabbits, your choice"- Hotaru says.

Senior 1:- What am I to do??

**A short introduction…….**

"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS YOUCHII!!!!!!!!!"- Screamed a completely drenched brunette.

"WHAT DID I DO HAG?"- asked the notorious silver-haired devil sitting beside the OH! SO! Popular-

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Again cried the brunette as she ran from side to side trying to put off the fire from the skirt.

"And that's how you shut her up"- Natsume smirked.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"GET A GRIP IDIOT!"- A cold and creepy voice said aloud.

"HOTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"- The brunette cried her eyes dripping with water flood tears.

"BAKA!"- The raven thought as she looked in pity at her best friend.

A lot of their classmates had witnessed the scene and were now laughing their heads off.

The brunette was a source of great entertainment…

The brunette who was presumably crying got up dusting her skirt clearly angry.

"NATSUME AND YOUCHII! THEY WILL PAY!"- She said gripping her hands tightly.

With that she ran away from there not wanting to humiliate herself more.

**Mikan's POV:-**

_He does this all the time… At first I was able to annoy him just like he used to but now….now that Youchii is with him it's like hell!!!!!... I don't like HELL!..._

_But I'm not backing down…not me … Not Sakura Mikan….. OH! NO!..._

_Sakura Mikan that's me. Who and what am I? You better join my academy to know so but since I am the really sweet type I'll give a short description!..._

_My name is Sakura Mikan, 16 years in age and yeah I'm an alice, actually I'm a multiple alice-user since I have the Nullification and Stealing Alice but only Hotaru my best friend knows about my second alice and also the fact that I go on missions. Speaking of missions it's a good thing I haven't been partnered with Natsume.. THAT BAKA…EGOESTIC BASTARD.. YEAH BASTARD!._

_The moment I stepped into this academy at the age of 10 that boy has never left me alone. Its not like I hate him I can't and never will hate Natsume, he's become a very important part of my life… maybe I even love him..HOLY HELL WHAT AM I SAYING????..._

_All right so he's annoying but there was a time when he used to be all mysterious but 6 years have passed and I've come to know so much about him.. Truthfully it has made me come closer to him in a way I never dreamt it to be… There will always be some connection between us and for now I'm content with that. Of coarse that was until that fateful day.Youchii who is another dangerous abilities student was given over to Natsume so that he could be trained for missions. After all we will be leaving the academy we graduate. GRADUATE!..._

_I can't believe how much I've changed since the years have passed. I let down my hair and am known to be one of the most beautiful girls much to Permy's annoyance (he he).._

_Getting back to the point Youchii's is horribly annoying yet those idiotic juniors and my class girls find him cute… charming…. They freakin drool over him…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_So here I'm left alone… Alone to be tortured and targeted by that BAKA…. and that notorious devil Youchii… He's thirteen but he's the exact copy of a chibi Natsume, fine true that once upon a time I found him cute and innocent but the spirit manipulator is damn right irritating…_

"_I NEED HELP HERE!... EVERYDAY HE ATTACKS ME WITH HIS GHOSTS KNOWING PERFECTLY WELL I'M SHIT SCARED OF THEM!..."_

_Oh god how will I take my revenge????... It's so horrible… And Jinno has this problem of sniping back at me from every corner…_

"_WAIT THERE IS ONE PERSON WHO CAN HELP ME!"..._

**End of POV.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"LET ME IN HOTARU!"- Mikan yelled out.

She heard a sigh and the lock being opened. As the door opened to reveal a metallic robot, another one of Hotaru's creativities who had the alice of invention.

Mikan strode inside and walked up to the raven-head who was busy making one of her inventions.

"HOTARU!"- Mikan said but was cut short when another one of Hotaru's robots came in front of Mikan and extended its hand.

"Mistress demands rabbits otherwise she won't help you!"- It said monotonically.

"HOTARU C'MON I REALLY NEED HELP HERE!!!!!!"- Cried the brunette putting on her puppy dog look.

"NO!"- Hotaru said.

"PWEEEZZZZ!!!!!! I PROMISE I WON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

Giving a sigh Hotaru motioned the robot to move away…

"I guess this is about Hyuuga and Hijrii?"- She asked.

"Hai!"- Mikan took a seat beside Hotaru and looked out of the window.

"He's soo annoying Hotaru, to top it all off, I get into trouble all the time because of his mischievous acts and now Youchii it's not fair, I don't like to be laughed at, I too have my pride and dignity!"

"So why don't you do what he does to you huh?"- Hotaru said stealing few glances at her best friend.

"Don't I do that always?"- The girl said sarcastically.

"Tit for Tat Mikan"- Hotaru said finally pouring her attention on Mikan.

Mikan raised her brow in confusion-" WHAT'S THAT?"

Hotaru smacked Mikan's forehead and said-" Hyuuga has Youchii to annoy you, why don't you get someone who can annoy those two the same way"

"WOW THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!, INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED NONE OF THE JUNIORS WOULD EVER STAND UP TO NASTUME AND YOUCHII!"

Hotaru gave a sigh- "This academy is quite big u know; there must be someone who doesn't fear them!!!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"- Mikan exclaimed.

"Now get out and go in search for that person"- Hotaru said coldly.

"HEY CAN'T YOU EVEN LET ME STAY FOR A SECOND!"- Mikan wailed at Hotaru who looked emotionlessly at her friend. True that Hotaru might act cold and stoic but deep inside she cared deeply for Mikan. Still Hotaru can't lose her image just for a second.

"1 That's it your second is up so now go"- she ordered.

"**HMPH**!"- Mikan got up and left.

Hotaru gave an evil smile- "I wonder how much rabbits I'll out of this???"

As Mikan reached outside she decided to go to her favorite spot the Sakura Tree…

_Oh Shit! I can't go there, that Natsume will be there with Hijrii……_

"_Hm……………"-_ Mikan wandered thinking to herself as to how she would get her revenge on the two morons….

"WHO DOESN'T LIKE THEM?????"- She cried aloud startling people around her.

"_PEOPLE LITERALLY FALL AT THEIR FEET….. TRUTHFULLY UP TILL NOW ONLY I, HOTARU AND RUKA DON'T FEAR THEM… RUKA!!!!!!!"- She thought but then dismissed the idea. _

"_Darn it Ruka won't be back for another week!"-_ The brunette kept on walking until she stopped as that certain scent and familiarity came to her.

"Persona what is it?"- She asked coldly.

"My My My! Your senses have become very sharp"- The man clad in black said as he came in front of her.

"You have another mission little kitty"- He said.

"SPIT IT OUT!"- Mikan hissed at him as her ever so lively face changed to an angry one.

"Now there's no need to be so hasty SAKURA!"- He said as he circled around her.

Mikan stood her ground firmly. She hated the sight of Person for it was because of him Natsume had such a tortured life…. True that she too went on missions but still the fact that she killed people never really bothered her. She still remained happy-go-lucky but Natsume was an all together different story.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN MISSION PERSONA!."

"WHAT? I was thinking of having a decent conversation Sakura!"

"I have no intention of talking to a bastard like you"- Mikan replied.

Persona stopped in his tracks and grabbed hold of her neck bashing her against the tree.

"Be glad that I even show some respect to you Sakura otherwise you wouldn't live to see the daylight tomorrow."

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME AND I KNOW YOU WON'T EITHER"- Mikan screamed at him as she squirmed within his grasp.

"Hai but I can torture you right?"- He said whispering sending shivers all across her body.

"You don't deserve any respect Persona!, You ruined Natsume's life and you expect me to abide by your rules! CREEP!"- She screamed even more when she felt his hold on her neck tightening.

Suddenly he let go and Mikan fell to the ground.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED WHY YOU DO THESE MISSIONS, HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT NOW HYUUGA'S MISSION'S HAVE LESSONED, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE IMPORTANCE AND NEED OF THIS ACADEMY FOR STUDENTS LIKE YOU?????????"- He yelled at her.

Mikan retreated back in fear. Never before had she ever seen Persona so angry.

"This academy needs you to do these missions for reasons you aren't fit enough to know but never have I forced someone to go on missions, Natsume YES! But that was because we needed to make him go on missions, there wasn't anyone else, this academy cannot fall back it must be aware of what is happening and"- He stopped and turned towards Mikan.

"Natsume got his sister back, his missions have lessoned what else do you want from us?"- He asked his voice hoarse.

"It's just"- Mikan was cut off by Persona.

"I don't give a damn about what your opinion is about me Sakura, all that I ask from you is some respect since you work and train under me."

"This mission that you have is associated with the AAO"- He said taking a moments breath then continued.

"You have to bring back an alice, she's extreamely powerful, her alice is of the Wind and she has already reached her final stage."

Mikan let out a gasp as she heard this-" F-FINAL STAGE?"

"The AAO forces her to do missions, if this alice is brought back to the academy then maybe we'll be one step ahead of the AAO, So instead of wasting time get ready for your mission."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE TO NATSUME TO MAKE HIM DO THOSE MISSIONS?????"- Mikan asked.

Sometimes even the truth isn't enough especially for someone like Hyuuga."- Persona said but before he disappeared he said to Mikan- Don't ever blame the academy for the missions, don't follow the same path as your mother, don't be foolish- With that he vanished.

"_WHY ME??????"- Mikan said as she thought of her mother._

"DAMN!"- She cursed and ran heading straight for her room.

"**BUMP!"**- She bashed into the person who was now standing before her.

"Gomen!"- She said getting up and dusting her skirt.

"Still into Polka-Dots huh?"- came that sexy baritone voice which our brunette knew so well.

"_**NNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUMEEEEEEE!!!!"-**_ Screamed Mikan as she ran after him cursing him in such a manner that the devil himself will be impressed.

Natsume merely smirked as he ran away from the brunette. How he loved teasing her. It was the highlight of the day…….

True she could be terrible annoying and also downright rude but that's what was so different about her. The more she fought and stayed by his side the more she unconsciously became close to him … Best of all she was so dense that she didn't see the facts that the most dangerous, roudy and hot guy wanted and drooled over by every girl had actually fallen for the brunette.

"_**MIKAN"-**_ Natsume said in his _MIND!!!!_... She was the only one who could make him smile but that he wasn't about to tell her… PRIDE…Its really thick and strong..Gotta hold on to it!- The raven-head thought as he quickened his pace realizing she was catching up to him.

"EATING TOO MUCH NATSUME??? CAN'T RUN FASTER THAN ME"- Mikan taunted.

Natsume noticed Youchii standing few feet in front of him and grinned.

Youchii looked up and saw his big brother panting only to find the brunette following his footsteps.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY NATSUME!!!!!!!"- Mikan yelped as suddenly she was surrounded by ghosts.

She ran away immediately from there not wanting to give the two pleasure of seeing her being embarrassed **AGAIN!.**

"Nice going dude!"- Natsume smirked.

"Learn't it from you!"- Youchii smirked back.

"I'll get both of you!!! I promise that!"- Mikan said.

….To be continued…..

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice!


	2. Bonded

Junior 2:- Bonded

**Mikan's POV:-**

_All right I'm already here in the headquarters of the AAO. I just wonder how the hell am I gonna even get that girl … THIS IS THE AAO!!!... There'll be guards everywhere but hey I'm Mikan, I possibly have like more than 10 alices at least. _

_As I neared my destination I realized that it was a huge mansion. The AAO always changed their whereabouts.. I hope this is it… The mansion was huge and also very large._

_I looked at the document… According to it the girl was located somewhere on the south of that mansion so towards the back side. I took out my mask and a wrist band plugging it onto my body. It was alice resistant and also another alice could not detect my presence through it. Ask where I got it from?... Hotaru's inventions of coarse…_

_Making use of the levitation alice I floated up landing lightly on the mansion's roof._

_The roof was made of red slates slanting making it harder for me to stand let alone walk. Finally reaching at the south corner of the roof top I used the x-ray alice trying to see through the thick concrete. My gaze fell upon two certain guards who were standing in front of a particular room. Moving my gaze further I saw that inside the room lay a tiny girl who was maybe about.. Well I couldn't guess much.. She seemed to be asleep her arms folded, her head resting against it. _

_NOW IT'S TIME….- I thought. I created a poisonous sphere and placed in gently on the roof… After sometime the roof floor started to vaporize and I saw the opening it had caused. Taking my chances I jumped in almost startling the hell out of the guards who immediately attacked me. I froze one of the men and kicked at the other who was about to pull of the alarm. Instantly I touched him sending a bolt of electricity through him. I picked up the keys of the lock and slowly unlocked the door. Opening it slowly I entered but the minute I stepped in –_

_**INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!**__- Loud alarm bells started blowing off. _

"_SHIT!"- I thought. The girl obviously had lasers in her room. The noise caused the girl to wake up from her slumber. She switched on the light and instantly the room was illuminated our gazes met. Amber against misty-silver blue. I had to admire her appearance, long curling lashes, a petite waist, not as tall as me I assumed she must've been 12 or 13, most enchanting of all was her midnight black hair, layered and curled at various corners not forgetting the slight flick across her face. I noticed that few parts of her hair had highlights, icy-blue they were… The girl was definitely not scared if more she was totally happy…_

"_HEY MISS ARE YOU HERE TO RESCUE ME?"- The girl asked._

_I snapped back into my sense and gave a nod. At that moment I felt the presence of alices behind me. Instantly like a flash of lightening the girl raised her hands and before I knew it those men behind me were dead. _

"_HURRY UP PLEASE!"- The girl pleaded. I clasped my hands against hers and concentrated hard the image of the academy came in my mind before teleporting both of us there._

**End of POV.**

_**FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**_ With that both Mikan and the girl vanished.

_**SPOOF!!!!!!**_- First it was Mikan who fell over and then the girl appeared. Mikan got up coughing looking around to ensure their destination. Yep they had reached the alice grounds safely.. She had fulfilled the mission. Mikan looked across at the girl who was staring at her.. Her eyes were so distant and lost…

"HEY I'M MIKAN!"- The brunette replied shaking her hands with the raven-head.

The girl gave a smile and shook it- "Hoshi, Hakumei Hoshi, Alice of the Wind."

"I have the nullification and"- Mikan was cut off when the girl suddenly gave her a hug.

"And stealing right?, I know"- the girl replied.

As she withdrew leaving a bewildered Mikan the girl again smiled and bowed- "THANK YOU! THAT PLACE WAS LIKE HELL!... I'M SO HAPPY YOU SAVED ME."

Mikan felt herself soften towards the little girl.

"No Problem Hoshi, now that you're here you'll be happy!"- Mikan said but her eyes widened when the girl suddenly started crying. Not loudly or openly, her hands were closed in a fist clenched tightly and her tears poured down her honey blushed cheeks….

"Oi! Why're you crying!???"- Mikan had no idea as to why the girl was crying but did what came to her mind first of all. She pulled the girl into a tight embrace and patted her head slowly reassuring her- "Now don't cry Hoshi, you're home now, nothing will harm you, no one will force you child."

The girl broke down under her embrace as she cried more, her tears not reaching an end- "I don't want this to be a dream, please tell me you're real… Please don't take me back there… I don't want-I- can't do this anymore!!!."

"HUSH!"- Mikan whispered as she tried to calm her down.

"I'm here so don't worry, this school is your new home, you'll make friends and maybe fall in love too"- The girl gave a sudden giggle on hearing this.

She removed herself from Mikan's embrace and got up wiping away her tears- "Thank you, I'm sorry for acting like such an amateur but I had to endure a lot, I saw things which brought fear and terror inside of me, even though I learn't to harness my powers but deep down I still felt pained."

"Like I said… Let your worries lift away cause now you're safe…!"- Mikan said smiling.. That beautiful smile which warmed people's hearts and gave them strength.

"Ai!"- The girl nodding her head vigorously and smiling at the same time.

For a few seconds both girls observed one another ….

A faint rustle caused the two to suddenly become alert. Mikan relaxed once she knew whose presence it was.

"PERSONA STOP FREAKING US OUT!"- Mikan yelled out holding on to the kid firmly.

Persona appeared out of the bushes, still wearing the same dull-black garments and his fingers containing a numbers of alice-control rings. Though this time his mask was gone revealing his crimson orbs (I don't know if you've seen his appearance but somehow it resembles Natsume you know!)….

"So you found her, Good to see you again Hoshi!"- Persona said kneeling down giving a slight bow.

Mikan heard a gasp from the little girl and realized that her hands were no longer on her.

She saw Hoshi move towards Persona and give the same kind of gesture-" Hoshi?"

Mikan asked slightly concerned.

"SERIO! Good to see you again master"- Hoshi replied.

"HAI!"- Persona exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"- Mikan asked feeling totally left out.

"At one time I was Hoshi's trainer until that happened"- Persona replied.

"Is it safe Serio?"- the raven again asked.

"SERIO????!!!!"- Who else other than the brunette.

"You have worked under me yet you didn't know that my real name was Serio?"- Persona asked looking upon the brunette who was red in face.

"Big deal… _Ppfhhh_!!!"- She exclaimed showing her tongue.

"**HEE HEEE HAA HA HA HA**_**"-**_ Hoshi burst out with laughter at the scene.

Mikan felt happy to see Hoshi laughing and smiled. She looked towards Persona and her breathe hitched… _I swear I saw that look in his eyes and then it disappeared… He was happy????... Persona isn't even near being happy… I'm the one who's always happy!!..._

"That does remind me of someone doesn't it?"-Persona asked.

Hoshi stopped laughing and sat up straight that once look of joy disappearing and being clouded by sorrow.Mikan looked from Hoshi to Persona and darted her glance back at Hoshi.

_There's something I don't know here… That kid has definitely has gone through hard stuff… whatever it might be…._

"Take care of her Sakura just like you did for Hyuuga!"- Persona said and disappeared.

"HUH WHERE'S HE GO?????"- Mikan said aloud.

"Where he always goes.."- Hoshi replied.

"Mind explaining to me?"- Mikan asked.

"I-I'm not ready yet Mi-Chan, please try to understand"- Hoshi whispered.

Mikan walked up to the girl and grasped hold of her hands.

She held the girl's chin and brought it up to face hers.

Again Amber met Silver-blue……

"I will, so for now let's just be friends ok?"- Mikan asked.

The girl gave a huge beam of smile and nodded.

**In Mikan's Room:-**

"Get some rest, tomorrow is Sunday, no school so I'll show you the campus and there's something I also want to ask from you."

"What is that?"

"Tomorrow kid, for now sleep"- Mikan told her before wrapping a blanket over her.

"Good night Hoshi"- Mikan whispered.

"Good Night Big Sister"- Hoshi replied and fell asleep.

Mikan blinked on hearing the last two words- "Hoshi!..."

She gave a smile and herself fell asleep entering her slumber….

**Next Day:- SUNDAY**

Mikan sat up rubbing her eyes as she welcomed another new day of her life…

She jumped remembering about- "HOSHI!"

A tiny figure appeared before her smiling and yawning- "That was the best sleep of my life!."

"Oh Good Morning Hoshi!"- Mikan beamed at her before running towards her kitchen for breakfast.

Hoshi looked over at the sofa and felt guilty- "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the sofa Mi-Chan!."

"No problem Hoshi, you're like a sister to me…"- Mikan said singing softly as she cooked bacon and eggs.

"COOL!"- Hoshi exclaimed smiling..

_Mi-Chan you're so nice, I can't thank god enough for bringing you in my life… It's like having her back in my life… Mi-Chan… Big Sister…. I'm sure lucky!..._

"Oi! You're spacing out"- Mikan said handing her the plate of her breakfast.

"Ummmm……… This smells so good sis!"- Hoshi said taking out a glass of orange juice and handing it to Mikan.

"I know, I love cooking, it's the only subject I don't suck at"- Mikan replied smiling.

"You're so funny!!!!"- Hoshi remarked.

"Of coarse I am!!!! Word-Class entertainer at your service!"- Mikan bent her knees and gave a bow and at the same time slipped only to fall on her face.

"OUCH!"- She said aloud laughing at her stupidity.

Hoshi nearly fell off her chair in laughter- "That was awesome!"

"You're probably the first person who hasn't called me an idiot!"- Mikan said as she ate.

"You're not an idiot! Who says so???"- Hoshi asked.

"My best friend, my classmates and not forgetting Hyuuga!"- Mikan said nearly destroying her bacon.

"Ah!"- Hoshi sweat dropped.

"Who is this Hyuuga sis?"- Hoshi asked as she took the plate away from Mikan before she destroyed it.

"MY ARCH ENEMY!"- Mikan exclaimed her eyes flashing daggers.

"Ok!"- Hoshi said wondering how her sis could even have an enemy.

She suddenly smiled and giggled- _"This should be fun"_

"HEY WHERE'S MY FOOD!"- Mikan exclaimed.

"You were assaulting attacks on the poor bacon"- Hoshi answered back.

Mikan let out a peal of laughter- "I don't get it I'm laughing too much being around you kid!... You're being mean to me"- Mikan made a pout on her face so Hoshi had nothing to do but place the plate of food back to Mikan.

"So why'd you hate Hyuuga so much?"- Hoshi asked.

"He irritates me, makes my life hell, peeks into my skirt"- Hoshi spilled her juice on hearing this…

"Continue"- she said smiling.

"He makes fun of the patterns of panties which I wear.. I mean that's!!! He such a pervert!!!... What's the harm in wearing polka-dot panties or maybe cute bears or strawberry and oranges and"- Mikan suddenly stopped as she looked about for the raven.

"HOSHI?"- Mikan heard howls of laughter from below and saw on the floor trying hard to suppress her laughter.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!"- She exclaimed.

Mikan rolled her eyes - "Whatever."

"I never knew the black cat was so different!"- Hoshi said.

"You know about him?."

"Yeah the AAO is after you as well as Natsume, from what I've heard he's supposed to be heartless, emotionless and cold not forgetting his vicious temper, many organizations view him alone to be a merciless enemy, apart from that the only thing I know about him is his alice which is of Fire."

"Well most of the things you've heard is wrong cause Natsume is a very warm-hearted person, he always puts aside his problems just to help his friends, not only is he brave but also passionate by nature…."

"UH?!"- Now Hoshi was confused- "I thought you didn't like him!."

"I don't!.. Its just that..U-m…I-uh-…. HE IS A FREAKIN MORON!"-Mikan finished raising her fists in the air.

Hoshi sweat-dropped- "Let me guess, the guy's pompous, egoistic, has a pride harder than his stuck-up ass"- Mikan chuckled at the use of her words.

"Many girls drool over him probably you will too Hoshi"- Hoshi suddenly turned.

"I never lower myself in front of those whom I don't think eligible to"- the raven said.

"FINE FINE!!!"- Mikan said feeling the temperature suddenly turning soar.

"So tell me he embarrasses you and humiliates you and"- Hoshi was cut off by a sudden banging on the door.

"MIKAN **BANG!** OPEN UP **BANG! BANG! BANG**!"

"HOTARU!"- Mikan squealed and ran to the door opening it.

"YOU CAME TO SEE ME!"- Mikan said but was blasted against the wall by Hotaru's gun.

"My rabbits idiot!"- Hotaru demanded coldly only to be diverted by a sudden chuckle.

Hotaru's gaze landed on Hoshi who walked confidently towards the raven-head.

Silver-Blue orbs clashed against Amethyst orbs.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Hoshi; Hakumi Hoshi, Alice of the Wind, Mi-Chan saved me from the AAO yesterday."

"Imai, Hotaru Imai, Alice of Invention, This idiot's best friend and currently want my money which she"- Hotaru pointed towards the dazed brunette- "has yet to pay".

"Mi-Chan are you okay????"- Hoshi asked.

Mikan instantly jumped up bouncing with energy.

"I'm totally fine!!!!"- Both girls sweat dropped.

"I guess you're new then"- Hotaru asked.

"Hai!"- Hoshi said smiling.

Hotaru eyed the girl noting everything about her…

_This one's sure to be the right one… If Mikan has some sense then she really should get this girl for her dumb revenge… Moreover she's pretty… which means fan boys.. which means pictures and that means- _

"Uh? Hotaru???!!"- Mikan called out.

Hotaru came back to her senses and turned ready to leave- "Mikan I want my rabbits by today…. And Hoshi beware of some ( cough cough) boys…."- With that the inventor left leaving a frustrated brunette and a puzzled raven beauty.

"She's cold!"- Hoshi exclaimed.

"Oh I know she acts like that but she's really nice, she cares a lot for me, Hotaru loves making money… I bet she's gonna marry someone who's filthy rich"- Mikan said.

"You always find the best in people you know, it's a nice habbit!"- Hoshi gave Mikan a smile and walked towards the table settling herself on the chair.

"So tell me what else is there anything interesting about this academy???."

"Well you met Hotaru, then there's Ruka who's out for a week, he's Natsume's best friend but is the exact opposite!."

"You mean he's not warm-hearted?."

"All my friends are nice and caring, Ruka isn't you know moody…Natsume is aggressive but Ruka is more the gentle type"- Mikan said.

"Then there's Yuu, our class representative, Sumire and her fanclub for Natsume, Ruka and Youchii although now Ruka isn't available he likes Hotaru"- Mikan said.

"Youchii????"- Hoshi asked.

"YEAH THE BRAT!"- Mikan said scowling.

"He's like a chibi Natsume and always irritates me, He has the Ghost Alice and since I'm freakin scared of ghosts what does he do"-

"Annoys, Irritates and humiliates you by scaring the hell outta you with his ghosts"- Hoshi finished for Mikan.

"Why don't you get back at them???"- Hoshi asked.

"That's just what I wanna do but I can't do it alone"- Mikan said smiling at Hoshi.

"HOLD ON YOU WANT MY HELP RIGHT?"- Hoshi asked and sighed when she saw the pleading look on Mikan's face.

"FINE!"- Hoshi said.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR ASSESS!!!YOHOO"- Mikan jumped about springing up in joy.

Hoshi gave a smile and felt a certain burden leave her heart to be replaced by an emotion which she had lost long time ago..

"_Soon"- She whispered._

"HOSHI YOU HAVE TO COME TO CENTRAL TOWN!"- Mikan screamed at her.

"I-uh- I don't have my clothes sis"- Hoshi said.

"No problem, Stand up"- Mikan ordered her.

Mikan looked at her; slanting her gaze up and down Hoshi's body…

She hopped over to her cupboard and opened it rummaging about to find the perfect outfit.

She again glanced at Hoshi and smiled. She brought out a green tube top which had a black ribbon in the middle at the top. Next she brought out a black mini skirt with pockets at the top and below and handed it to Hoshi.

"U have a slim waist, not too short in height either, long hair reaching your waist, shapely legs and thank god you're not flat-chested!"- Mikan said.

"HEY!!!"- Hoshi cried out blushing.

"Don't worry you're perfect girl!"- Mikan said smiling.

"Now go shower and change, we have to board the bus quickly"- Mikan said looking at her watch.

Hoshi gave Mikan a hug- "Thank you big sis."

"Anything for you Hoshi, we hold a certain sister-friend bond which I'm sure no one will be able to break apart."

"YEP!"- Hoshi said and walked to the bathroom.

Mikan smiled and went back to completing her own work.

…..To be continued…….

Reviews or Rabbits, you're choice!


	3. Karma

Senior 3:- Karma

Mikan and Hoshi were walking side by side chatting between themselves.

Mikan being dense didn't see the fact that many boys were drooling at her sight and also were looking suspiciously at Hoshi who sorta caught their gazes and was feeling insecure but she didn't show it….

"Let's go to the head first and clear away your academics okay?"- Mikan said.

Hoshi nodded with a smile and followed Mikan who soon halted her steps in front of a room.

Stepping inside both girls came face to face with principal who gave a smile.

"Hoshi, I hope you will adjust to this school!"- The man said.

"Ai!"- Hoshi replied with a bow.

"Since you have perfected your alice in every sense I guess you will be a dangerous abilities type not forgetting a special star."

Again Hoshi nodded.

"I have sent your uniform to your room, since today is Sunday I trust Miss Sakura here to show you around, as time goes by I'm sure you will make many friends."

Hoshi bit her lip and nodded.

Mikan stared at her wondering about her response but kept quiet.

"You may leave now but before you go let me make one thing clear, now that you are here don't betray us like her okay!"- The principal wasn't asking her, he was making a command which Hoshi obliged and got up ready to leave.

Once they reached outside there was a moment of silence between the two.

"Listen you can feel free to talk to me whenever you want, I'll always be there for you"- Mikan said finally breaking the silence.

Hoshi gave a sigh and smiled. She and Mikan ran ahead ready to catch the bus.

Many students were present there… Seniors, juniors, Elementary students were present too waiting eagerly for the bus.

Mikan suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed at two people who were sitting below the Sakura Tree.

"That's them eh?"- Hoshi asked.

Mikan gave a nod and then squeezed Hoshi's hands with excitement…

Both Natsume and Youchii were dozing away, still lost in their slumber.

"Hm……"- Hoshi thought noting the two boy's appearance.

_Those two definitely are womanizers … Oh well I don't have anything to worry about right; I'm a teen not a woman…._

"Who's the kid with you BAKA?"- came a cackling voice.

Mikan swore under her breath which Hoshi caught and looked towards their intruder.

A girl same age as Mikan, a little taller had green long hair which were permed at the corners….

"Think you can get Natsume by tagging along some junior with you uh?"- The girl again asked her voice obviously angry.

"Don't sweat it Permy, I have no interest in Natsume, Hoshi is a friend of mine"- Mikan replied trying to be the pacifist.

"FRIEND! Do you take me as some moron huh?"- The girl asked eying Hoshi.

She gave a laugh which was followed by some of the other fan girls who were standing behind her. Hoshi turned her head to have a look and was sorta disgusted for those girls were wearing t-shirts which had "**NATSUME I LOVE YOU**" branded on it not forgetting the black cat's picture.

"Listen what's your problem Sumire? Like I said Natsume is my arch enemy so why are you arguing on a stupid thing like that with me?"- Mikan asked as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"STUPID THING?????? NATSUME-KUN IS NO STUPID THING YOU BITCH!"- She screamed at the top of her voice.

Suddenly without warning Sumire lunged towards Mikan turning into her cat-dog appearance and motioned the others to do the same until-

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_- Sumire screamed as she was flung back startling the present crowd including-

"Youchii did you hear that???"- A raven-haired lad asked the boy sitting next to him.

The silver-haired dude opened his eyes nodding.

Both stood up angry at being woken up from their slumber until they reached the spot from where the sound had come from.

Instantly they froze on the ground at what they saw…

"DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!"-Hoshi hissed at Sumire before flinging her aside.

"H-Hoshi?"- Mikan whispered and laid her hands on her shoulders calming her down.

Everyone backed away except for the fan girls who almost without warning starting attacking Hoshi.

Hoshi stepped back clasping Mikan's hands and soar high in the air like a bird landing gracefully at the other end.

"Do you wish to include yourself in this fight?"- Hoshi asked Mikan who gave a grin and nodded.

"Form a nullification barrier around me and watch!"- Hoshi ordered silently.

The crowd had started to gather around the fight.

Natsume and Youchii climbed on top of the trees to further witness the fight better.

Natsume's mind_-" Polka fighting.. And that kid who is she?_

Youchii's mind- _" Sakura fighting.. And that girl… She's looks powerful…_

"Do you still want to fight cat-dog girl?"- Hoshi asked as Sumire stepped in looking furious.

She was surrounded by four girls who were glaring daggers at the two girls.

"YOU'D WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN BRAT!!!!!!!"- Sumire hissed before jumping at Hoshi who just watched… Standing still with Mikan behind her.

The minute Sumire fell on Hoshi she hit herself against something blue only to be thrown back.

"WHAT THE"- She was cut off only to be lifted in the air.

Hoshi stepped out of Mikan's barrier and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Should I?"- She asked but Mikan shook her head.

Instantly Hoshi let go of Sumire who landed safely on the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??? WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH YOU?"- Sumire yelled at Hoshi.

Hoshi could feel a tinge of pain in her heart.

"None of your concern"- Hoshi whispered.

"ANSWER ME BRAT"- Sumire screamed.

"ENOUGH!"- Mikan yelled.

"If you don't want yourself to land in the hospital badly injured I suggest you shut the fuck up Sumire"- Mikan said. She had noticed the expression on Hoshi and wanted the fight to end immediately.

"Why do you defend her Sakura?"- came a cold sound.

All head turned towards the sound while the fan girls squealed with delight.

"She's a friend Natsume!"- Mikan hissed back.

"Looks like Sakura got herself a protector; I didn't know she was that weak"- Youchii said standing near Natsume.

"Watch your mouth brat!"- Hoshi whispered at him as she turned to face him.

A gasp was followed throughout the crowd.

Youchii raised his brow surprised … He was expecting the girl to fall all over him but got the cold shoulder instead.

"Didn't know Sakura had the guts to save others also"- Youchii stated.

"Oh! She does way more than that actually, something which you don't know and never will either."- Hoshi said with a smirk.

"Whatever!"- Sumire said flipping her hair and left.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!!!!"- Few boys shouted at Hoshi who looked over in surprise.

"Hey are you new here kid?"- One boy asked.

Hoshi smiled giving a nod.

Mikan looked from Hoshi to Youchii…. Youchii was staring at Hoshi who was merely blushing at the fact that so many guys were drooling over her.

Getting nervous Hoshi walked past them and just as she brushed past Hoshi she heard a whisper-" Nice Job Girl"

Hoshi swore that it was the silver-haired demon's voice but she gave a smirk at him before moving towards Mikan.

"C'mon Mi-Chan!"- Hoshi stated and ran towards the bus occupying the last seat quickly.

Mikan followed suit and soon both were chattering happily…

The minute Hoshi was settled two boys came towards Mikan blushing a little.

Natsume and Youchii were glaring at the two boys….

**Natsume's POV:-**

_Since when did Polka become so powerful… I didn't even know she could create a barrier and that girl… Her powers are good… That's surprising… She isn't even scared of me and Youchii.. Actually he's acting weird…_

**End of POV.**

**Youchii's POV:-**

_That girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Who does she think she is?... Brat!... Why no one ever said that to me and what the freaking hell are those two boys doing???..._

_DAMN!... Holding their hands now are they?.. I wonder how Natsume is reacting to this…_

The silver-haired teen looked at the raven-head sitting beside him…

What he saw shocked him… he saw jealousy…

Youchii sighed….

He had known for long that Natsume was in love with Mikan but never said anything…

_That is something he must understand himself…._

Even though Youchii loved teasing Mikan and scaring the devils out of her, he held great respect for the brunette. He knew she was of great importance in Natsume's life and therefore she was in fact the only girl he even spoke to….

Unfortunately Mikan being dense never realized this instead she would scream more at him….

Suddenly the image of Mikan screaming at him was replaced by the new girl who was Mikan's friend….

Youchii removed the image from his mind…

_Why the hell was he thinking about her…_ Before he could answer that question the Bus came to a halt as it stopped in Central Town.

**With Mikan and Hoshi:-**

Mikan blushed when the boy raised her hand gently and placed a kiss upon it…

"My name is Pablo, Phobia Alice; would you like to accompany me to the coming ball in our school?"- The boy names Pablo asked.

Mikan stared at him noting his appearance, he was a blonde, sparkling green eyes and fit physique.

The other boy however wasn't interested in Mikan but in Hoshi who wasn't paying any attention to the boy.

"Um.. You're name's Hoshi right?? My name's Ryuu, I'm 15, wanna be my dance partner"- The boy asked.

The boy had flaming-red hair and piercing black orbs, tall and fit but that didn't really impress Hoshi who just rolled her eyes and walked past him Mikan following behind as she took down Pablo's offer.

The minute Mikan stepped down she gave a squeal pulling Hoshi along with her and running to her all time favorite shop-

"HOWALONS!!!!!!!!!!!"- The brunette screamed in ecstasy.

Soon her wish was fulfilled and she brought a box of howalons sharing offering one to Hoshi.

"Um……. This is soo sweet!"- The raven-head said.

"I know!"- Mikan exclaimed jumping joyfully.

Mikan stopped when she spotted a little boy crying loudly….

"Hey kid what's wrong?"- Hoshi asked concerned.

"I'm lost!"- The boy sniffed.

"HUH? Are you here alone boy?"- Mikan asked as she offered him a howalon hoping maybe he would calm down.

Surprisingly he did and sniffed loudly-" I came here with my grandpa but now I can't find him!!!!."

"Then we'll help you find him don't worry!"- Hoshi said picking the little boy up and giving him a smile.

"But Hoshi you needed to buy your"- Hoshi cut off Mikan and shook her head.

"It's okay, this one is more important."

"Ai!"- Mikan said and patted the little boy's head.

"Okay then where was the last time you saw you grandpa huh?"- Hoshi asked after the boy had calmed down.

"In the Coffee Shop!"- The boy answered.

With that both Mikan and Hoshi set off towards the coffee shop…

"NO HE'S NOT HERE!"- The boy wailed looking about desperately.

"Little one do you know where you both were heading to?"- Mikan asked.

"Uh huh!"- The boy nodded.

"He was taking me for shopping for my birthday!"- The boy said.

"It's your Birthday today?"- Hoshi asked.

"HAI!"- The young boy said proudly.

"Ok then if he's not here then why don't we head over to this place where he's supposed to be."- Mikan said and turned ready to leave only to bump into-

"Well I didn't know Polka was so desperate to see me?"- The raven-haired dude replied.

Mikan glared into his crimson orbs and took a side step.

"Surprised to see you here Natsume!"- Mikan had just started to walk away…

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- The little kid started crying loudly.

"Hey what's up now?"- Hoshi asked.

"My medicine!!!!(sniff sniff) I (sob) need my (sob) medicine!"- The little boy cried.

"Who's this little boy?"- Youchii asked.

"He got separated from his grandpa!"- Hoshi answered and took the asthma filter away from him shaking it.

"Its empty we better fill it"- She told Mikan not paying any attention to any of the boys.

"WAIT! You're leaving this kid with **her**"- Natsume emphasized the last word.

"AND SO WHAT???!!"- Mikan snarled back at him her amber orbs burning into his crimson ones.

"YOU'RE AN IMMATEUR YOURSELF!"- Natsume smirked.

"WHY YOU"- Mikan was about to strike at him when Hoshi suddenly came in the middle .

"STOP IT! Why don't we all help this kid together?."

Hoshi looked at Youchii for a second expecting his answer but he slightly blushed and turned his head away..

Now Natsume saw this and smirked…

_So he likes her huh?..._

"I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS IDIOT!"- Natsume said.

"WELL NEITHER DO I!"- Mikan said pouting.

"FINE! GET LOST THEN!"- With that Hoshi walked away the little kid in her hands and looked back beckoning to Youchii.

"Coming Youchii????"- Her question startled him but he didn't respond.

"I guess not!"- Hoshi said looking a little disappointed.

"WAIT!"- Natsume said stopping the raven-head from leaving them.

"I and Polka will take the kid to the shopping complex, we don't want to miss his grandpa being there, you and Youchii get the medicine so hand over the kid"- Natsume said.

"WAIT A SEC! I'm not hanging around a moron like you!"- Mikan insisted her pout gone but a blush could be seen appearing on her delicate face.

"THEN DON'T!"- Natsume simply said while picking up the kid and walking away.

"HEY HOLD ON!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed as she tumbled back after him.

Hoshi gave a chuckle and looked over at Youchii who was staring at her.

She turned away from him her cheeks flushed red and started her way to the chemist's.

**With Hoshi and Youchii**

Hoshi's POV:-

_I don't really expect myself to talk anything out of Youchii cause I myself am not the talking type. Because of this there was complete silence on the way…_

_Oh well good for me….. Grrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! What am I saying???... I'm feeling lonely but what the hell am I gonna say… I can't say I'm shy just not talkative….. I can't just say hey there I'm hoshi tell me something about yourself… He'll think I'm a complete fool._

_Actually why am I even bothered as to how he feels for me…. CORRUPTED MIND!..._

_Mustn't think about anything…. This is not fair… I feel bored and I wanna do something…. Oh Wait! We're going to the chemists right… I think that'll be enough…_

End of POV.

Youchii's POV:-

_I wonder what she's thinking… From what I've seen so far she's the only girl who hasn' fallen at my feet begging for attention.. As a matter for fact she doesn't even care if I talk to her or not…. Hard to take in.. I guess she's different…_

_WOAH WOAH!! Did I just like compliment this girl????... I don't even like her… She's proud and very rude… She's not like.. I mean… DARN!... I don't even know what to say now… Oh this is knew she seems to be in deep thought…_

_Why's she looking at me???... Is it me she's thinking about…. GET A GRIP YOUCHII!..._

_She's no one to me!... But still it's alluring to think that she's-_

_Um.. Youchii why're you looking at me?- She asked suddenly._

_I looked at her and for the first time noticed her eyes… Shockingly pale silver-blue.._

_More like a mist appearing in the night sky…_

_Beautiful…. Looking at her???????..._

_She's the one who's been looking at me…._

End of POV.

When Youchii turned his gaze on Hoshi she blushed and for the first actually took full note of his appearance…

Silver unruly hair, sparkling aqua-green orbs and a perfect built for a 13 year old.

What was most appealing was his way to carry off his style… Just by looking at him the first word that comes to one's mind would be "COOL" …….

"_I'm so not falling for him!"- Hoshi thought and hurried a little away from him…_

"_Why's she running away from me?.. I thought she wasn't scared of my alice!"_- Youchii thought.

"**DUMB AREN'T THEY?"**- Author asks.

"We're here"- Hoshi announced as she went inside the shop and came across a purple haired teen who was snoring lazily on his counter.

**BANG!**- The loud crash caused him to nearly fall off his chair leaving the other two in giggles actually one, Youchii was merely impressed.

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS!"- They heard him grumble as he sat back in his chair scowling away.

"Sir we really need to refill this, it's an emergency!"- Hoshi pleaded.

The teenager huffed and looked away- "Wrong Time, can't you see it's my free hour!."

"But it's an emergency c'mon!"- Hoshi pleaded again.

The teen looked at her his gaze traveling all over her…

He gave a smirk, a mischievous glint in his jade eyes- "On one condition."

He motioned Hoshi to come closer and whispered into her ears.

Youchii was near away from punching the boy especially when he saw Hoshi's eyes widen…

"_What the f#c$ is he saying to her???"- The demon manipulator thought._

The boy moved away that mischievous glint still present in his eyes…

"Fine I'll do it but please refill this!"- Hearing that the boy again gave a grin disappearing and then reappearing after some time with the medicine.

"50 RABBITS PLEASE!"- The boy said lifting his hands for the money.

"WHAT!!!!!!! BUT YOU.. I EVEN AGREED TO THAT BUT!"- Hoshi turned scarlet with anger and grumbled to herself…

_Bastard!!!!... I can't believe I'm doing this… My money.. It's all gonna get spent._

"Here!"- She thrust the 50 rabbits at him, snatching away the packet of medicine and moved towards the exit.

"DON'T FORGET GIRL! YOU BETTER BE THERE!"- The teen said smiling at himself.

Giving a sigh Hoshi left the shop followed by an all together confused silver haired lad.

"What did he ask you to do?" He asked after sometime.

"Nothing that concerns you"- Hoshi said.

Youchii was about to say-"everything you do concerns me" but stopped…

"Whatever, Just hurry up!"- He said and walked away.

"Jerk!"- Hoshi hissed under her breathe.

**With Mikan and Natsume**

The brunette walked behind the teenage Natsume looking at his back…

"_He's changed yet I never noticed!"- She thought._

He had the little boy in his embrace and soon came to a halt.

"We're here!"- He said and smirked at the dazed look on Mikan's face.

"WHAT!"- Mikan demanded of him.

"Nothing Strawberries!"- He smirked again only to get a punch across his face.

"OI!"- He yelled letting go of the brown-haired kid in his arms.

"That felt good!"- Mikan chuckled only to find a certain burning smell reaching her nostrils.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_- The brunette shrieked in fear and tried to put out the fire…

"NATSUME!"- Mikan's amber eyes emit a certain wrath within them and if only Natsume would have had the sense to run away but alas-

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"- Mikan yelled and lashed out at Natsume who dodged tripping Mikan as she fell face down on the ground.

"So it's cherries today?"- Nastume smirked looking below.

"Natsume !!!!!!! You pervert!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed.

Hurriedly getting up she felt like thrashing him away but she knew she would give her second alice away if she did!...

Natsume smirked at her only to see the brunette's eyes widen and she screamed-

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!."

Mikan pushed Natsume and Yuu to the other side and took a leap.

Right at that moment a huge car came throttling forward ripping away few chairs and tables set outside.

Yuu had started crying again frightened at the sudden assault.

Mikan who wasn't really hurt inched close to the little boy's face.

"Hush!!!! Nothing will happen, we'll protect you.".- She whispered.

Her breath was so close to his chest!!!...

The boy stopped immediately and gave a brave nod.

"Thank you!"- He said and caressed Mikan's cheek who gave one of her ever charming smiles….

Natsume could practically feel his heart skip beats…. His eyes softened as he watched his love… …

"_Beautiful……"_- He thought.

Mikan!!!!!- Hoshi called out to the brunette as she approached her with Youchii following behind.

"WHERE'S Yuu????(The little kid's name!)"- Hoshi asked.

"He's here"- Natsume brought out the kid from nowhere (anime style) shoving him to the raven.

"C'mon!"- Hoshi said

"All right!"- Mikan said as she looked at the shopping complex which was filled with people.

"Kid anyone here that you recognize?"- Hoshi asked.

The boy looked about his pale sapphire eyes scanning all the people present there.

Suddenly he let go of his grasp on the raven-head and ran screaming-

"**GRANDPA! GRANDPA! GRANDPA! GRANDPA!"**

Yuu banged into an elderly gentleman who was wearing a very expensive black Armani suit.

"YUU!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU GO!!! YOU WORRIED ME SOO MUCH"- The old man lifted his grandson in the air hugging him securely.

Hoshi and the rest walked up to the old man smiling with satisfaction.

"GRANDPA!!!"- Yuu tugged on his grandpa's suit and pointed towards Mikan and the rest.

"They helped me Grandpa!"- The little boy said.

"This lady"- Yuu said pointing towards Mikan- "She saved me from a biiggggggg car!."

"And this lady here"- She bought me my medicine grandpa!."

The old man looked towards the two girls who were blushing lightly.

"Hey Hoshi how much was the medicine for?"- Mikan asked trying to change the subject.

"Um.. 50 rabbits!"- Hoshi replied softly.

"_WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT??????????.._ BUT THAT WAS YOUR MONEY TO BUY YOUR CLOTHES!... HOW'RE YOU GONNA"-Mikan was smacked on the head by the raven who was glaring at her.

"It's no problem Mikan!"- Hoshi said still keeping up the glare.

"But still you did it for my grandson and I'm in your debt!"- The old man said.

The girls turned towards him and blushed. Like Yuu he too had blonde hair and sapphire blue orbs… He looked to be a busy man and Mikan wondered if she had ever seen him anywhere…

"Anyone would have done it so there's no need for"- Hoshi was left incomplete when the man clasped his hands with hers…

"No! I will repay you back, you need clothes right, well you can buy as many as you want no need to pay or anything else, take it as my gift please not some kind of credit!"- He looked so persuading that finally Hoshi had to submit.

"Thank you Sir very much for everything!"- Mikan remarked clearly excited.

"No it's my pleasure!"- He said his eyes twinkling.

Both Hoshi and Mikan laughed while the two boys only scowled at being ignored.

"You really don't know who I am huh?"- The man asked.

"NO! SORRY!"- Both girls remarked.

"Have you heard of the Armageddon Fashion House?"- The man asked.

"Yeah I do"- Mikan said.

"Well nice meeting you ladies, My name is Richard Armageddon, CEO of this fashion house"- The man said extending an arm.

"COOL!"- Mikan exclaimed.

"Actually I'm going be releasing my newest designs, it's based on the teens today."

"I was wondering why don't you two come along and model my designs, both of you are perfect, beautiful with attitude."

"No thank you!"- Natsume drawled from behind.

"Yeah this old hag and this ugly brat will spoil your collection."- Youchii added with a smirk.

Mikan and Hoshi were glaring daggers at the two boys.

"OH REALLY!!!!?????"- Mikan asked.

"Sourpuss and the devil are probably jealous!"- Hoshi replied.

"WHAT!???"- Now it was Natsume and Youchii who were pissed.

"Well how about all four of you join me in this celebrity event, I'm ready to take the risk!

"We will be willing to do so!"- Mikan said.

"Hai!"- Hoshi replied.

"Hn"- Natsume expressed.

"Whatever"- replied the silver-haired teen.

Richard looked at the four arguing teens in front of him smiling to himself….

"_Children today"- he thought._

"Hey let's shop!"- Mikan exclaimed.

"YEP WHY NOT!"- Hoshi said grabbing Mikan…

Before she left she went over to the little kid who was clung in his grandpa's arms.

"Bye Yuu hope to see you soon"- With that both Hoshi and Mikan gave a slight peck on the kid's cheek and ran ahead completely excited.

Natsume and Youchii followed knowing the worst possibilities that had yet to come …

"_Shopping"- Both thought with a groan…._

**Somewhere in the mall:-**

_Those two are getting close to my Natsume-kun…._

_I won't allow it…. I must do something so separate them…._

_HE HE HE HE HE HE HE!!!!!!!..._

_Perfect!... My plan is definitely work!..._

_I hope my Natsume-Kun won't get angry but hey it won't be me…._

_HA HA HA HA( Cackles like a witch!)_

"I can't believe we can buy stuff for free!"- Mikan cried in ecstasy.

"Good Karma Mi-Chan!"- Hoshi replied laughing……

"Would you buy the damn clothes quickly!"- Youchii groaned.

"Yeah your voice is starting to hurt my ears!"- Natsume said with a look of **fake** disgust.

"HMPH!"- Both girls exclaimed.

…… _To be continued……_

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice!


	4. Alert Alert Alert!

Junior 4:- Alert!Alert!Alert!

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-**_ A loud and piercing scream could be heard all over the academy….

After that came- "_**WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!???????-**_

The voice boomed every inch of the academy…… causing the grounds to rumble and the birds to fly away…

"_HAIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"-_ Mikan screamed as she sent a flying kick to Hoshi who skillfully jumped landing gracefully in front.

"Did you hear that Hoshi?"- Mikan asked looking towards the academy.

"Yeah, someone's pissed"- Hoshi said & without warning unleashed her wind tunnel on Mikan who dodged landing behind Hoshi.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that Hoshi"- Mikan said panting hard.

"Nope!"- Hoshi said smiling and flipping high in the air when suddenly the ground shook again…

"What the hell is happening?"- Mikan asked angry at being interrupted in the middle of their training.

"TAKE THAT!"- Hoshi again attacked Mikan but was caught by the wrist turned and thrown on the ground.

"U sure you still remember to fight????"- Mikan asked grinning.

"Of coarse I'm only starting!"- Hoshi smirked but before she could attack someone came running at them.

"Mikan! Hoshi! Have you seen Natsume and Youchii????"- Anna asked looking serious.

"No! Nope! Not interested!"- Both girls replied.

"Just don't go near them okay!"- the pink-haired girl warned.

This warning caused the two teen girls to blink and stop their training.

"Why?"- Mikan asked.

"Well…Um.. they're really in a bad mood"- Anna said.

" Why? Again?"- Hoshi asked.

"We don't know but whoever comes in there way is like getting tortured!"- The frightened cook said shivering at the thought.

Hoshi gave a laugh….- "Big Deal, I'm not scared of those two and neither is Mikan!."

"Yep!"- Mikan said laughing.

"Whatever you say"- Anna said and took off thinking to herself…

_Those two are in deep shit…. They're so gonna get into trouble…._

**In the afternoon:-**

Mikan was heading to her room like usual not bothered about what would happen next…

Actually she didn't know what would happen next not until she entered her room-

"_La la la!!!"-_ The brunette sang as she stepped inside her room, switching on her light only to find-

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA""AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**"**__**- **_Double screams could be heard in the Middle-School Branch and also the Senior Branch……

Mikan walked inside her messed up room….. Every where it was red…. Deep red paint coated all over the walls……….

Not only that her clothes, her books, her wardrobe, her bed as well was sprayed with the crimson coat.

_**It was living and entering HELL!...**_

"_Who would do this?"- Mikan thought. _

Her gaze landed towards a marking on that wall. Her eyes widened as she figured out the-

"**Hyuuga!"- She hissed under her breath.**

"THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed as she clearly saw the name printed on the wall leaving behind his mark…. His work which he had successfully completed…..

"I'AM GOING TO MURDER THAT BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Another scream could be heard echoing through the walls.

Mikan ran out to directly bump into Hoshi whose silver orbs were clouded with a dark aura.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO!!!!!"- Hoshi hissed her body trembling with the anger inside of her.

"Your room, red, everything, destroyed?"- Mikan asked and got a nod from Hoshi.

"What happened here????"- Hotaru came up and asked.

"Hyuuga and Hijrii painted our room red, everything red!"- Mikan said.

_I wonder why they'd do that- Hotaru thought with a frown._

"This is a war! Now those two will experience the worst time of their lives!"- Hoshi said her aura becoming even more dangerous.

"What do you have in plan Hoshi?"- Mikan asked.

"By the way we're going to the beach today!"- Hotaru informed still keeping her gaze locked on Hoshi who definitely had something very menacing planned.

"Even better!"- Hoshi whispered her face curling up with a smile.

"Hoshi???"- Mikan asked curiously.

"We will fight fire with fire, those two have messed with the wrong person and now it's time for their punishment!"- Hoshi said as she walked away.

"You better keep an eye on that one"- Hotaru told Mikan.

"But I must say that those two are going to face something worse than hell Mikan!"- Hotaru told the brunette who grinned.

……………………………………………………. **Get your popcorns!!!!!**...

**The Beach:-**

Natsume and Youchii were sitting lazily on the sands of the Alice Beach, each busy in his own work….

Natsume was in his red and black boxers, chest bare showing off his chiseled physique while Youchii also wearing only silver boxers was sleeping breathing soundly…

All though they knew that millions of females were watching with predator eyes, few drooling at the sight of their toned muscles, their attention was focused only on two main girls who had about……..-

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Hey Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- came the well known screech of the brunette who ran towards her best friend Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing a two piece green in color with green & yellow stripes printed on it.

Hotaru glanced up and returned to her invention which to Mikan was weird.

Mikan stretched out her pale skin shining as the sun rays fell on her perfect outfit.

It was a one piece showing off her curvy waist at the sides… It was a white Hawaiian bikini with pink lilies imprinted on it.

Hoshi came after her followed by a huge line of fan boys….

Her outfit was a two piece just like Hotaru with her top tied around her neck, black in color with silver colored bolts…..

Both the girls were being drooled at but their attention was on the two boys who presumably were sitting up as the two girls approached them.

Hoshi whispered something in Mikan's ears who grinned and sat next to the raven head lad.

Natsume's crimson orbs widened as he saw his crush lying next to him, close to him and (gulp) looked absolutely hot in her bathing attire.

"Hey Natsume!"- Mikan said looking at him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"- Natsume asked turning his face away her body.

"Well why did you have to destroy my room????"- Mikan asked.

""You both deserve it!- He said with a smirk.

"Thanks for your answer"- Mikan before getting up and walking away from him.

At that moment Hoshi entered the scene and bent a little in front of Youchii.

Youchii of coarse felt his body melt at the sight of _her_ wearing _**that!...**_

"Um… Do you guys know where Pablo and Ryuu are?"- Hoshi asked innocently.

This caused Youchii to cough and sit up glaring at both the brunette and also Hoshi..

"No!"- Both boys replied.

"Oh! This is so bad; I wanted to see if we could go out with them for that dance!"- Mikan said grinning at Hoshi. Hey she also had to play her part well!

"C'mon I bet they're here somewhere"- Hoshi said loud enough for both the boys to hear and started off walking away.

But suddenly both Mikan and Hoshi were caught by the wrist and sent flying down on the ground.

"WHAT THE"- Too late they found themselves facing the sandy ground…

"You are not going near those two!"- Natsume said possessively.

"And may I ask why and who the hell are you to decide???"- Mikan asked.

"Those guys just want to molest you, be glad that we're stopping you"- Youchii answered.

"DAMN YOU!"- Hoshi yelled so loud that now they had started to attract attention.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile thinking how much money she was going to make….

_Keep going….. The Alice Movie!!!!... This will sell millions._

Hoshi stood up facing Youchii- "You have no right to tell us whom we approach!"

"First because you are nothing to us and second because we don't give a crap about what you say or DO!."

Again Hoshi was pushed back and she landed on her butt glaring at the silver-haired demon.

"We said no and that means no!"- Natsume said.

"What's your problem anyway!!!!!!!!??????"- Mikan snapped at Natsume getting angrier by the minute.

"They're just jealous that's what it is!"- Hoshi said crossing her arms..

"_JEALOUS????"_- The crowd whispered.

"But they're not even a couple!"- One of the girls said.

"Yeah and if any one of them is jealous then it means that means just one thing"- Another said.

"So Natsume why are you stopping us?"- Mikan asked feeling triumphant.

Natsume glared acidly at Mikan while Youchii called out his spirits to drive away the people.

"SHUT UP!"- Natsume said and was walking away when he heard a noise- "Mikan!Hoshi! Hey wanna come surf?"- The boy named Pablo hollered at Mikan.

Mikan smiled and brushed past Natsume walking towards Pablo linking her hands with his.

Almost without warning Mikan felt herself being lifted, flung over a hard back and taken away- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATSUME!!!!!!."

At the other end Hoshi was screaming at Youchii who had driven away Ryuu with his alice.

"Why do you ask Mikan"- Natsume said his voice sleek.

Mikan froze on hearing her name on _HIS_ lips……-" Wh-wha-what???"

She stuttered.

"Yeah after all you are my girl friend!."

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????"- Hoshi cried backing in fright as Youchii approached her taking light steps..

"Natsume dating Mikan????!!!!!"- Murmurs could be heard through out the crowd.

"YOUCHII-KUN HOW COULD YOU DATE HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Some fan girl wailed.

Both Youchii and Natsume smirked as the two girls before them paled…

"Boyfriends???"- Mikan gulped looking at Hoshi who for the first time had no words..

"I didn't know you both were that close Mikan?"- Hotaru asked as she filmed everything.

"BUT WE'RE NOT! HE'S LYING!"- Mikan cried as another stream of gasps passed all over.

"LYING?????"- Natsume said putting on a startled look.

"Don't tell me you forgot our kiss!."- Another gasp…

Mikan felt her throat go dry as the fire-caster came closer to her.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT ACTING?????!!!!"- Hoshi said finally getting irritated.

"You and I both know that nothing as that happened! In fact you painted our rooms red…. Bloody Red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

"Don't tell me you too forgot my confession Hoshi???!"- Youchii said showing a very disturbed impression.

"WHY YOU CREEPS!"- Both girls screamed.

"Well no problem why not refresh their memories huh Natsume?"- Youchii said with a smirk clearly playing up his face…. enjoying this act.

Mikan moved even backer trying not to think about how it felt like to kiss Natsume while Hoshi she merely stared in shock..

"So they want to play it that way huh?"- She hissed.

Mikan looked at her and to her surprise saw a smile more like a naughty one.

Mikan nodded ready to follow and got up pushing away all sensations.

"Actually now that you mention it I do remember!"- Mikan said smiling.

"And that's why we both came here, sorry to break it to you two but we're breaking up with you both, Youchii I'm sorry it's not gonna work!"- Hoshi said causing….

"…………………………………."- This was what the crowd emitted.

Hoshi winked at Mikan who also said the same thing!-" Sorry but it's just not gonna work out Natsume!."

To say that Natsume and Youchii were shocked would be an understatement.

They were in fact not only shocked that their attack was thrown back at them but also damn impressed…… _Those two girls really never gave up did they?..._

Mikan and Hoshi left the crowd as well as two bewildered boys….

"So what'd you really do Hoshi? I know you have a plan!"- Mikan asked.

"You'll soon know Mi-Chan!"- Hoshi took a surf board rushing into the water ready to surf through the waves…

"Aren't you coming?"- She asked the brunette who was staring at her in awe.

"BET YOU FOR A RACE!"- Mikan said grabbing her own surf board.

"YOU'RE ON!!"- Hoshi said and squealed as a huge wave dropped on her….

………….._To be continued_…………..

**Natsume's POV:-**

_To say that I'm shocked but seriously what I did back fired…. _

_WOAH!... She dumped me in front of everyone…. I bet the whole school is talking about this but it never really was true….. So truthfully I'm not hurt otherwise!!!!!..._

_Fine true that both Youchii and I painted their rooms red but it was for a freakin good reason!..._

_Those two stole all my clothes away…. Leaving that sarcastic note about-" Sweet Revenge"… It's a wonder how I didn't burn them up but I can't do that!.._

_Youchii on the other hand was pissed too… But I gotta say that Hoshi girl has guts.._

_Seems to me that Youchii has taken a liking to her.. She's the only girl he hasn't attacked yet..tolerates her nonsense..everything …!_

_Wait I do that too???... Does this mean-?????..._

**End of POV.**

**Youchii's POV:-**

I entered my room my mind focused just on her… I can't get it!... Why does she have to always draw my attention… No one and I mean NO ONE! Has ever defeated me… She did it with just two words-"break up"..!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL!... I can't seem to dislike her either… I can't get it..

GRRRRR……. I'll think of something else… Mikan-Chan… That girl has Natsume wrapped around her madly yet that BAKA can't get it through her head that he likes her and vice versa….. Yep I'm pretty sure she likes him… Why would she even bother talking to him in the first place… I saw as the years went by how Natsume tried pushing her away but she just wouldn't give up… She's about the only girl who I think is worth my brother……

I have to do something if those two don't get together….. THAT STUPID DANCE IS ALSO COMING UP!!!!!...

**End of POV.**

Youchii entered his room ready for a quick shower and rest but when he did-

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………………………"

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE BEES DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!"- Cried the spirit manipulator as he suddenly found himself swarmed with bees trying to attack him…

**At the same time:-**

"BEES???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Natsume cried in pain as he inspected his wounds… _DARN IT…. My face… My hot and perfect face is swollen because of those F$K#$G bees!..._

"HOW THE HELL DID ALL THAT HONEY LAND IN MY ROOM FIRST OFF ALL????!!!!..."

_Youchii's going through the same thing_…. _Mikan you've gone too far this time.._

_I bet that devil of a girl Hoshi thought of this or maybe that freaky inventor Imai…_

_How am going to face the school tomorrow????...!!!!!..._

_DAMN!... Now those two girls are so really gonna be in bad luck…_

_They messed with the wrong person… THE WRONG PERSON… NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!...Mikan be ready for one heck of a ride…. This revenge has just started!..._

………_To be continued_………...

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice!


	5. A distant Past

Senior 5:- A distant Past

"Would you tell me what you both did?"- The raven-haired inventor asked for the ninth time.

"You wouldn't even be able to guess!"- Mikan smirked a giggle playing up her face.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was trying hard not to burst out in laughter_…. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BOTH DO???????"-_ This was the only question roaming around in her mind at the moment.

"Hey Hotaru c'mon speak to me!!!!"- Mikan cried trying to shake her best friend.

"Tell me what did you and Hoshi do to Hyuuga and Hijrii first!"- The inventor demanded coldly.

"FINE! Hoshi simply spread tons of honey in their rooms, added to that we got hold of a few boxes of bees and left them in their rooms so that when they enter the first thing that would happen would be"- Mikan gave a satisfactory giggle knowing her genius of a friend would probably figure it out.

"FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!"- Hotaru yelled.

"HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA SELL THEIR PICTURES NOW???????"- She asked.

"B-But we didn't know those two's pictures were that important, frankly they themselves are not important!"- Mikan said not really giving a damn.

"Well it was a lame idea!."- She said but truthfully she was impressed although she didn't show it……

"Still stupid!"- Hotaru remarked before departure.

"WAS NOT! I TOLD HOSHI TO PUT THOSE BOXES IN THEIR ROOMS!... AT FIRST SHE WAS ONLY THINKING OF POURING HONEY OVER THOSE TWO BUT LISTEN UP THIS IDEA WAS A VERY GOOD ONE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"- The brunette shrieked only to realize how loud it was and that not only had it stopped many in their tracks along with that it had attracted the attention of a very furious black cat!.

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE!"- Natsume growled as he commenced towards her.

He had his mask on and many thought it was because of a mission but hey his face was swollen so there…the mask was a good disguise.

"N-Natsume!"- Mikan stuttered shrinking back a little.

She looked about for Hotaru who had vanished for a meal of crab…

An enormous fireball formed on Natsume's hands which he threw towards Mikan.

Mikan being the skilled fighter dodged it with a whiff and landed gracefully on the ground.

Natsume's eyes widened as he saw this.

_How the hell is she able to do those moves… That day she saved me and that kid it was the same thing…. Something is wrong here…_

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU"- Mikan never got to finish because along came the huge fireball.

Again the brunette blocked it with skill… Her moves were technically perfect and this fact was soon arousing people around her….

"HEY STOP THIS! You started it in the first place!"- Mikan said.

"_How dare she blame me!"- Natsume thought…. And now his temper had completely taken over…._

"Don't try to act innocent bitch!"- Natsume hissed back.

"N-NATSUME????!"- Mikan couldn't believe he had actually said the _**b-word**_….

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU BAKA!"- Mikan cried again only to be awarded with another fireball.

"Oh really don't tell me you forgot how you and that brat stole away our clothes!... I mean not even a fan girl would have done something as low as that!"- Saying that he threw another fireball this time breaking away Mikan's barrier..

"THAT'S NOT"- She couldn't finish since suddenly a large wave of fire was sent crashing towards her.. Mikan didn't have time to react… Before the wave came any closer, she was thrown aside as a small figure came in between her..

"Hoshi……."- Mikan whispered.

A blaze of white could be seen penetrating through the fire as it extinguished within seconds…..But the owner of coarse wasn't in the same state…

"Hoshi!"- Mikan cried as she went towards the injured raven-head.

"STUPID!"- Mikan cried as she hugged the girl…

"SO THE OTHER BITCH CAME ALONG TOO!"- Natsume said.

Before he could react he was pushed back as a silver-haired lad came in front of him spreading his arms…. the same kind of mask covering his face.

"Don't hurt her Natsume! Stop being so aggressive!"- Youchii whispered dangerously.

"She"- Natsume was cut off as he felt himself stiffen at a certain someone's presence.

"Are you allright?"- Youchii asked the two who gave a nod.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"- Came the cold and curt voice belonging to none other than-

"PERSONA?"- Mikan felt her breath caught as the dangerous abilities teacher approached her yet he didn't even glance at her… No his eyes…It showed anger and something impossible to ever think about…

"_He's concerned about Hoshi!"_- Mikan thought as she saw his gaze was focused upon Hoshi who was looking at Persona with an odd look.

"Who did this to you?"- He asked causing a gasp to cross all over…

"Nobody!"- Hoshi said getting up holding on to her wound, her hands covered with her dry blood.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????!!!!"- Natsume questioned the black clad man.

"So Hyuuga is here too??!"- Persona narrowed his eyes and looked from Mikan to Natsume to Hoshi.

"I see!"- He said and got up only to be pulled back down by Hoshi.

"No, it's not his fault… I was trying some of my stunts like the ones you know… Unfortunately I lost control and um…. I.uh… I just got hurt..It's nothing serious."

"……"- 5 seconds of silence and be wilderness was followed by everyone…

"Why are you here Persona?"- Mikan asked.

"Another mission for this one here but it seems that since she's injured."-

"AM NOT!"- Hoshi protested.

"She is incapable; so Sakura will take over."- Another gasp not forgetting Natsume who screwed his ears trying to make himself believe what he had just heard.

"_Oh shit!"_- Mikan thought but heard a slight intake of breathe from Hoshi who was trying hard not to look weak.

"Hold on tight Hoshi!"- Mikan whispered before she teleported herself out of there…

_**SNAP!**_- That was all it took to draw everyone's attention to that sudden action and then back to the black cat who was about to roar out his confusion as well as anger-" WHAT MISSION!."

"I see the reason now she didn't want you to find out!"- Persona snapped at him.

"She's been going on missions since 3 years, trained her self and has developed her stealing alice."

"STEALING ALICE???!!!!!"- Whispers, murmurs could be heard across the cafeteria.

"Sakura has another alice, presumably adopted by her mother, Azumi Yuka"- Persona paused knowing the reaction.

"…………………."- This was what happened.

Natsume hardened his gaze upon Persona. Before he could speak Persona silenced him.

"She was doing this for you Hyuuga, so that you wouldn't decrease your life span, she was also doing it so that she could protect this school from organizations, serving this academy basically…… She just never wanted you to know because you would nag and try to stop which she didn't want to do since she's stubborn."- Persona sighed.

"By the way the day before your clothes got stolen, well both those girls were out on a mission so there's no way they would have done the deed. I see it as a scheme to break your relationship with, although I'm not sure even what that is!"- With that said Persona left leaving an amused and astonished crowd with a certain crimson-eyed boy who was trying hard to settle down his rising emotions…

**With Hoshi and Mikan:-**

Sitting on the hospital bed Hoshi stared at the empty wall towards her left not wanting to face the brunette.. Mikan had healed her wounds but was finding it difficult to even talk to the girl who merely ignored her…..She was still pondering over the fact as to why Persona had been so concerned for the raven and also worried now that her secret was exposed…

"Hoshi?"- Mikan looked at the raven who was clearly sad although about what she didn't know…..

"Thank you!"- Mikan said drawing Hoshi's attention towards her.

"Oh! That.. I bet anyone would have done that"- Hoshi said giving a smile but not a real one..

"I think it's time you tell me the truth"- Mikan gave Hoshi a serious look which Hoshi took in giving a sigh followed with a nod.

"Persona is my god-father!"- The girl replied.

"WHAT!!??!!"- Mikan's eyes dropped out anime style…

"When I was born, Persona was made to be my guardian as well as a substitute father, I understand the importance now though"- She said and released a short whimper..

"My parents died when I was five therefore I was left under his care whereas my sister"- Here the raven took a pause and glanced at Mikan who only gave a confused look.

"My sister was sent to this academy at the age of 10, so I was left with Persona who trained me to be a skilled fighter… Since I had a good alice"- Mikan noticed she didn't use the word powerful because that was the exact word which could fully describe her capability…

"Serio molded me and taught me lessons which served useful in my battles, my life almost everything… My sister came back a few years later.. Funnily once she approached me she somehow seemed distant.. I mean she no longer wanted me to be near her, she ignored me and when she was leaving she gave me this look which hurt me deeply… I never understood what it was but when I did I realized everything… The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together….."- Hoshi fell silent after this and then said-

"On my 10th birthday I was suppose to attend this academy but I found out that my sister had left.. She was maybe 15 or 16 years of age, still according to Serio she betrayed this academy"- Mikan interrupted the girl…

"Let me guess she joined the AAO"- Mikan felt Hoshi pull away from her shrinking back.

"She did more than that!"- Hoshi whispered not daring to look into the amber orbs which were observing her sudden change in attitude.

"I was taken away to the AAO before I could come over to this academy… Sure I tried to get away …My alice was growing rapidly that one day I unleashed my powers to my full extent but still it was of no use.. I was fighting a lost battle… then came the threats"- Hoshi stopped breathing heavily and closed her eyes trying to make a decision..

"I'am sorry!"- She broke down startling Mikan and ran away from there before Mikan could react…

"H-hoshi?"- Mikan had a million questions running through her head but no answers….

She was about to follow her when she heard short footsteps nearing her..

"Persona!"- Mikan sighed as she faced her teacher.

He gave her a look which she didn't bother to fight back.

"Don't leave her; Don't blame her either; that child has seen enough so don't hurt her!."

"Why should I do that?.. Something about her sister must've upset her!"- Mikan said.

A sharp intake of breath was what Persona did- "So she didn't tell you the complete story?"

"Well maybe in time she'll learn to move on.. The memory still pains her…. Patience Sakura!"- Persona told the brunette.

"Why is she guilty???!!! She wasn't the one who betrayed this academy s why is she acting as if "– Mikan was cut off.

"Just don't leave her side when the time comes Sakura as for the mission, I'll give it to someone else tonight!"- He said.

"The mission! Of coarse you idiot! Why the hell did you have to scream out my secret that too in from of NATSUME??!!!!"- The brunette asked completely forgetting the current conversation.

"He would have come to know some day or another.. Better if he faces it now!"- Persona told her a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"How am I gonna face him now?!"- Mikan thought…

She scratched her head trying to figure out any ideas but to no avail..

Persona smirked at her and retreated to leave…

"You really care about Hoshi huh?"- The brunette's question halted his pace and he slumped slowly..

"Hai! She was all that I devoted my life too, my strength and my knowledge!.. Hoshi wasn't bad either… She completely lived up to my expectations!..."- Persona said.

"Is that the reason Persona???!!! This academy; Does it mean the same way as Hoshi does to you???"- Mikan asked knowing the answer full well.

"Hai!"- He whispered but Mikan heard his answer …

"Such devotion is surprising Persona! I realize now why those missions mean so much for you!"- She said smiling..

"Hm……"- Persona expressed.

"I'm secretly I impressed sensei!"- Mikan said.

Persona stiffened at the last word but relaxed later…

"A secret is not meant to be revealed Sakura!"- Saying that he disappeared leaving the brunette finally with a few questions answered….

What she didn't know was that a certain someone had been watching and listening intently….

"Hoshi!!!!"- whispered the silver-haired devil as he made his way to find her…

Youchii had been angry when he found out about the bee incident..

But it wasn't later on did he find out that his clothes being stolen had nothing to do with the two girls… Actually that was what he had been planning on telling Natsume…

Added to that his feelings for the raven-head wasn't helping either.

He too wanted to ask Natsume about that but on finding him there in the cafeteria he decided against it.

……… He stopped near his favorite spot only to find Hoshi sitting there crying not loudly or bursting with her inner turmoil but soft silent tears glittering as they fell down her face..

For a moment he wished he had the ice alice… Freezing her tears would be an enigma…

An opportunity to treasure something important….

A gust of the wind told him of Persona's presence there….

He watched as the man approached Hoshi..

She looked up and before he knew it she fell into his embrace crying…..

"Get a grip girl!"- Persona scolded her..

"I-I'm s-sorry.."- She sniffed and gave a faltered smile..

"I have news… You should be glad although…."- Persona informed her ..

"What is it??"- Hoshi asked as she wiped away her tears..

"Her rule no longer exists…. It has fallen"- he said.

Youchii noticed the change of expression on Hoshi's face when she heard this…

He could tell she was relieved and maybe just a little light-hearted…

"How?"- She asked simply.

"Sakura's"- Persona stopped when he heard a rustle from the bushes…

"Come it's not safe here!"- He said and strode away with the raven….

Youchii wanted to curse himself for that stupid movement… Sure he had heard a lot but hey he was an impatient sorta guy and wanted Hoshi's past to basically fall at his feet …nothing to hide… nothing to puzzle your mind about…

"DARN IT!"- The spirit manipulator cursed….

………………………………………………………. **Ready for a shock!**...

_Mikan was walking her head bent low as she thought hard as to what Persona had said…_

_Why would he ever even think that I would leave Hoshi's side… I mean I've never betrayed anyone.. even if they piss me or try to kill me aka Natsume!..._

"Oh boy what am I gonna say"- She never finished since she fell to the ground landing on her butt.

"HEY WATCH IT!"- Mikan cried only to find herself staring into crimson orbs…

"(Gulp) N-Natsume?!"- She said and gave a soft smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK GOING ON MISSIONS!!!!??????????"- He screamed at her.

"I-I just"- She couldn't finish since she was pushed roughly against the wall.

"SHUT UP!"- Natsume growled caging her completely from any escape.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT IF SOMETHING HAPPENES TO YOU THEN"- Now Natsume didn't get to finish since Mikan released herself from his grasp glaring at him her own anger slowly rising.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?????!!!!!!!!!"- She screamed at him.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START GETTING ALL HOT AND BOTHERED ABOUT ME HUH???????!!!!!!!!"- She cried and regretted it later…

Natsume caught hold of her wrist crashing her petite self against his chest.

"Anything that happens to you bothers me!"- He said only this time in whispers..

Mikan hadn't even time to breathe…- "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LET GO YOU JERK!."

"I HATE YOU TOO!"- Natsume screamed his anger taking over, only to regret what he had said.

He saw her amber orbs fall lightly ……..

"Y-you!!"- She was fighting to find the right words…

"_**Mikan!"**_- Natsume whispered and smirked at the halt she had caused in her movement.

_He used my name…. He used me name… But wait why?!..._

"If u die then what will happen to those who care for you…!!!!!"- He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him-"I know what'll happen so now LET ME GO!"- It wasn't a scream just a silent request… Unfortunately futile…

Natsume instead tightened his grasp upon her pulling her closer to him as she wiggled constantly-"Ever imagined what'll happen to me?!"- Okay now this stopped her from squirming.

"W-hat?-Mmfph!!???"- Mikan's words were cut off as Natsume crashed his lips upon hers sealing it with a kiss… Mikan melted into his hold snaking her arms around his neck.

Her response being submissive he pulled her closer further deepening the kiss causing the girl in his arms to gasp.. Immediately he slipped his tongue to taste her sweet essence…

Before Mikan could react further he let go causing her to fall lightly on the ground-" I would never be able to live _Mikan_."- Saying that he disappeared meanwhile Mikan felt herself being crumpled upon…

"_Why did he kiss me?!"- She thought that was all which went on and about in her mind…_

…………_To be continued__………….._

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice


	6. Comeback!

Junior 6:- Comeback!

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- A brunette cried as she ran from one corner of her room to another….

Hoshi sweat dropped as she saw this…..

"Will you calm down?"- The raven head pleaded as she saw Mikan thumping her head on the table…

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH A 15 YEAR OLD WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed.

Hoshi covered her eyes wishing she had Hotaru's baka gun….

_"I think I'll buy it from her…"- the raven-head noted._

"Mi-Chan I told you I had to do it…. Jeff wouldn't have given me the medicine if I hadn't accepted his stupid deal!."

Mikan scowled brushing her tiny fingers along her chin…

"Jeffery huh?"- She asked

"Yeah he has the shadow manipulation alice"- Hoshi replied sighing..

"Really???!! One of my sempais had that alice…. Anyways coming back to the point, why didn't you just knock the guy down and take the medicine for little Yuu?"- Mikan asked.

Hoshi raised her brow and just smirked- "Tell me is there any other chemist in Central Town?."

"Nope!"- Mikan said and then groaned.

"Oh no! He would never have given any medicines to any of us!!!!!!!."

"My thoughts exactly"- Hoshi said.

"Oh poor you!"- Mikan said….

"Whatever!"- Hoshi said burying her face in her arms….

_"How did I get myself into this???!!!!!!…………"_

"Well at least you have someone to take you out for the ball Look at me! 16 and still single!"- Mikan said trying to cheer her junior up…

"Just ask Hyuuga and your problem will be solved"- Hoshi replied like as though it was the simplest things in the world.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan's jaw dropped out on hearing this…

"Never will I go out with that jerk!"- She said indignantly.

"You like him, he likes you its so simple!"- Hoshi said smirking a little…

"REALLY???!!!!"- Mikan asked only to get a nod.

She crossed her arms turning her head away from the raven-head.

"Well why is it that you aren't going out with Youchii then huh?."

Hoshi lifted her face pulling on a very annoyed expression…

"What do you mean?."

Mikan smiled maliciously and said- "Oh well the way you look at him, he looks at you… it's just so perfect…."

Hoshi could feel her blood boiling… Sure she had stolen secret glances at the spirit manipulator… complimented him in every way in her mind but had never really seen the attraction that was….

_"I'm not ready and I just don't want to tangle my emotions for nothing….."_

"There's nothing between him and me!"- She snapped.

"Oh really???!!!!"- Mikan's gaze was so earnest that Hoshi began to doubt her feelings…

"Youchii + me= to nothing… Hyuuga + you= to various things!"- Hoshi said not ready to drop the argument.

"And how are you supposed to know that??!!!!"- Mikan asked not wanting to accept Hoshi's theory.

"Well firstly he always stares at you, hates it when you notice other guys and he KISSED you!."

"THAT'S!….."- Mikan silenced herself….

_"Can she really be right?!… No Hoshi knows nothing about Natsume and me… She's wrong…."_

Mikan shook her head…. She peeked a glance at the raven only to find her asleep…

She gave a giggle…. _"No matter what you say you do like Youchii!!!!"_- She thought.

"Hoshi are you sure you really wanna do this?."- Mikan asked shaking her awake..

Hoshi groaned and got up preparing to leave- "I can't do anything now can I? And besides promises shouldn't be broken once they're made."

Mikan looked as the raven beauty left and felt sorry for her…

_"That guy… I can't trust him with Hoshi! I have to look out for her.."_

_"Oh wait! I can't do that!!!!!! I'm helping Hotaru in her lab today… I wonder what she's created now!!!????…. HOSHI!!!!………"_

**The Classroom:-**

The brunette and the raven-head sat side by side chatting about their favorite topic…

Another raven-head decided to join them-

"Mikan! Hoshi!"- Hotaru called out.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan cried as she ran to hug her best friend.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"HHHOOOTTTAARRUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan wailed aloud only to hear laughter behind her…

"HOSHI!!!!!!!"- Mikan said a pout on her face…

"Oh I'm sorry!"- Hoshi said apologetically.

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!!!!"- A cheery voice rang out.

Narumi who was a bit weird in the head appeared in the class again wearing a woman's dress… A maids dress by the way!

"Ohayo Sensei!"- The students replied back.

Narumi spotted Hoshi at the back and clasped his hands together…

"Hoshi!"- He cried drawing the raven-head's attention.

He came walking towards her his hands high in the air…

Hoshi who seriously DID NOT like the weird teacher backed away..

"What is it sensei?!"- She asked.

"How about a hug!"- Narumi said and was just about to bend down when suddenly he was pulled aside, lifted and thrown to the corner.

Hoshi opened her eyes only to further widen them when it made contact with green orbs which belonged to none other than-

"Youchii-kun you're very protective ne"- Narumi said smiling sickly.

Hoshi turned red on hearing this and managed to get back to her seat…

"Ah….!!!!"- Narumi began wondering on what to talk about. He smirked evilly and again turned to Hoshi.

"Is it true your birthday's coming up Hoshi-Chan?"- He asked only to draw the attention of the whole class..

"Yes sensei"- Hoshi replied unaware of a certain spirit master gawking at her curiously.

"And when is it?"- Narumi asked.

"On this coming Monday sensei!"- Hoshi answered but then was taken aback when loud gasps were heard all over..

She looked at Mikan but she too was clueless.

"Monday! Why FANTASTIC! Its Valentine's Day that day"- Narumi said grinning widely.

"Fuck!"- Hoshi thought as it all dawned on her… The date, the dance it was all related to Valentine's Day…

Her eyes widened… _Does this mean Jeff is my valentine?!… No way…_

**"Why would you rather it be Youchii?!"- As ked her inner voice.**

_"Huh!!!.. What the"-_ Hoshi was interrupted when someone hugged her form from behind…

She turned only to face some rude fan boy who had cerulean blue hair and oh well she didn't know the color of his eyes because our dear Hoshi was getting pissed… And I mean Major PAIN!

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!!!!!!"- She screamed only to be engulfed inside a whirlwind which scared the hell out of the fan boy.

Mikan sighed and nullified her attack… great god now all of them will molest her…

"Hoshi-Chan you'll be touched or maybe even kissed by lots of your fans!"- Narumi said giving a giggle but gulped on seeing Hoshi's death glare.

"I was about to inform you about the ball this week which of coarse you have to attend with your valentine"- Here Narumi gave another giggle while the girls in the class blushed and the boys groaned…

Hoshi was among them… She had to after all become someone's forced valentine..

Mikan couldn't help but pat Hoshi on the back telling her to take it easy..

"So Hoshi?! Who will you be going out with? It's your birthday too"- Narumi asked knowing full well what the outcome would be.

"I uh…."- Hoshi felt like melting away from there but got saved by Mikan at that point but well in a very unfortunate way..

"Actually she's already been asked out by Jeffrey with the shadow manipulation alice… She agreed of coarse so I guess he's the lucky one"- Mikan said…

The moment she mentioned the date Youchii's eyes shot open… _**Date?!….**__ Jeffrey?!!!… _**_That bastard?!…._**_ Hoshi is mine_**_!…. That's it!… I'm not holding back anymore_**_… I finally realized that _**_I DO_**_ like her and _**_WILL_**_ make her my valentine… Although I still don't understand how she even agreed to that pedophile!…. I will make her submit to me…_

Mikan had intentionally been watching Youchii to see his reaction and smirked when what she had been expecting happened… _"I hope you make her yours soon Youchii…"_.Her gaze landed upon Natsume who too had observed his junior's behavior and smirked on seeing Mikan blush…..

Sumire had been watching Mikan and Natsume… She knew what they both felt for one another.. Heck everyone knew except for them….

"So Sakura I guess you'll be dateless again this year huh?"- She asked.

Bad luck because Hoshi who had been pale with embarrassment now turned burning amber with anger..

She got up, picked up a book and-

_"SLAM!"_- With a loud thwack she struck Sumire with it.

It wasn't meant to be so serious but what Sumire said next did- "Hoshi! You're the same like her! Like a whore poking your way towards Natsume and Youchii-kun…. I heard your sister betrayed this school… Well well well you do have something to be ashamed about now isn't it???"- Sumire smirked as she stood and strode towards Hoshi who was trembling at the moment….

"Why don't you crawl back to where you came from because we don't need **NO! we don't want **some bitch here trying and acting all high and mighty by using her powers…"

"You're just like that sister of yours… She was greedy and always tortured others for her own domination… That's what you're trying to do here too…. Piss off because we don't want" – What was supposed to be said next never came because Hoshi turned to face Sumire who instantly backed away from panic….

Hoshi's eyes were clouded with a haunting past… Almost grey while her skin turned pale white… - "You have no idea as to what I went through."

Seeing this as an opportunity Sumire smirked flicking her hair and said the last three words which broke down the raven-head- "We hate you."

Hoshi felt her body drop… Her eyes which had been so strong were now crumpled up with fear…. _**Why?!**_

Sumire cackled away- "So now the little brat has no one to protect her huh?."

"See not even Sakura here defended you"- Sumire said .

"That's not true"- Mikan said immediately.

"Oh puhlese!!!! It's too late to say anything now…. You who knows everything about her didn't even get up to protect her but this merely proves"- Sumire never got to finish what she wanted to say because with a loud sob Hoshi ran away from there….

"HOSHI!"- Mikan was pulled down by Hotaru who shook her head and glanced angrily at Sumire.

"It was u wasn't it?!"- She suddenly asked.

Sumire startled could only gape- "Huh?!"

"You stole Natsume and Youchii's clothes away right?"- Hotaru asked.

"I-uh…-um… N-No"- She stuttered.

"Well what about their clothes which I found in your room or the video in which you **WERE **stealing away their clothes"- Hotaru said smirking.

Now it was Sumire who turned pale- (Gulp) before she knew it her skirt was set on fire and also her hair…

"How did you get the video?!"- Mikan asked curiously.

"I have it installed in their rooms"- Hotaru replied smirking as she received death glares from behind…

Unknown to them a very sinister thing was gonna happen to them and _**HOSHI**_

With Hoshi:-

The raven ran… Ran like the wind away from the academy….

She tripped and fell scraping away her knee along the way…..

"Why!"- This was the only thing which was going inside the raven's head…

Her light blue streaked bangs swayed with every gush of the wind… She could feel the long forgotten tears stinging her eyes……

Before she could think next a figure stepped out from within the bushes….

The shadows hid the very existence of this sinister figure's face….

But Hoshi knew her all too well… A persona who had been watching silently… Had been manipulating a scheme and now was the time to act….

This sinister person stood in front of the fallen raven beauty who only stared with disbelief….

**"Come my dear, they need you no more"**- She whispered as the curtain of the shadows faded away to reveal the face of one with dark green orbs… A face similar to that of a pixie with bright red hair falling wildly till the shoulders…..

**"Come my sister, come and align forces with me"**- Saying that the woman's eyes burned red and Hoshi stood up falling faint in the girl's arms….

_"Rita!_"- These were the last words of the raven as she fell into a slumber….

**&&**

Mikan had gone in search of Hoshi but found her no where…..

_"Where is she???"- Thought the brunette._

She felt someone's eyes upon her and turned only to face her trainer…

"Persona have you seen Hoshi anywhere?!"- Mikan asked only to get a death glare…

"Why?! Did you say anything to her"- Persona asked.

"Well Sumire mentioned her sister… Also"- Mikan was suddenly seized by the neck and crashed against the tree trunk…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"- Persona asked his voice cold.

Mikan wriggled under his grasp and suddenly fell…

"What was that for???"- She asked.

"Where is Hoshi?"- Persona asked.

"That's what I'm asking you too"- Mikan replied.

"Why Sakura?! Why did you allow some student to talk like that to Hoshi???! Why didn't u say anything?"- Persona asked her clearly angry.

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Hoshi hasn't told me anything other than her sister's betrayal concerning her past"- Mikan said.

Persona merely glared at Mikan- "It's not her fault, being deceived by her sister and also playing control over Azumi Yuka, well she's scared."

Mikan glanced curiously at Persona- "What does my mother have to do in this?"

Persona sighed and began- "Hoshi's sister Rita has the alice of Manipulation, anything alive she can drive control upon… She did that with the AAO"- Mikan's eyes widened on hearing this…

"But"- She was silenced when Persona raised his hands..

"The AAO is surely against this academy but their motto was never harmful. All that they wanted was to stop us from sending the alices on missions.. But all that changed when Rita joined them.. For two years nothing happened then suddenly the organization started forcing their alices to work for them, tortured and even beat them…. They tried to get their hands on as many alices as possible, Hoshi was one of those alices…. You and Hyuuga were too"- Mikan's head was swirling with hundreds of questions…

"All this time, those attacks on the academy weren't because of my Mother?."

"Iie! Rita used her alice to gain control over Yuka… She wanted power and possession! So what's better than getting your domination upon the most powerful of all organizations aka AAO."

"But what does Hoshi have to do with this?"- Mikan asked.

Persona was secretly surprised but pleased- "So you don't blame her or are even angry at her about what happened to you mother?."

Mikan jerked back and gave a smile- "Hell no! It was because of her sister that all this time I thought my mother as the enemy when I could've formed some relationship with her….. Hoshi has nothing to worry or feel guilty about… Is that why you told me to never leave her side… You thought I wouldn't want to be with her anymore isn't it?"- Mikan asked.

Persona gave a nod at the smirking brunette…

"So what changed Persona?"- Mikan finally asked.

"Hoshi was forced to obey the orders of the AAO because she was threatened that her sister would be killed otherwise… Of coarse she didn't know that this was part of her sister's plan.. Rita's plan and obsession…." – Here Persona gave a sigh.

"The night before u rescued Hoshi, that day Hoshi came to know that her sister was the mastermind behind the works of the AAO not your mother Yuka, but then you came."

"ME! What did I do?"- Mikan protested.

"You unconsciously released a nullification charm all over the mansion that night thus freeing everyone from Rita's grasp.. That day her control collapsed.. There was chaos when Hoshi disappeared but Yuka and the rest booted Rita out and from that day onwards she was no longer seen."

"So she isn't dead?"- asked the brunette.

"Unfortunately No!"- Persona replied.

Mikan's gaze landed upon the teacher's hands which were tightly grasped into a fist..

"Hoshi told me her sister was never really nice to her… I guess her sister never loved her ne?"- Mikan asked looking up into the man's crimson orbs…

"Hai!"- He replied.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Came a loud screech from afar…

Mikan turned her head and frowned…. "Hotaru?"

Running wildly towards the inventor Mikan gasped as she saw a piece of paper in the raven-head's hand…

"Mikan you should read this"- Hotaru replied handing over the paper to the brunette…

The moment Mikan's mind grasped what was written she started shaking…

_………….To be continued……………_

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice 


	7. Wind

_MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Came a loud screech from afar…_

_Mikan turned her head and frowned…. "Hotaru?"_

_Running wildly towards the inventor Mikan gasped as she saw a piece of paper in the raven-head's hand…_

_"Mikan you should read this"- Hotaru replied handing over the paper to the brunette…_

_The moment Mikan's mind grasped what was written she started shaking…_

"This can't be possible!"- Mikan whispered her hands trembling with shock and fear….

The paper was snatched away by Persona who had followed her..

"No!"- He said in his mind..

His eyes hardened as he read the content-

_**Hoshi is now mine…..**_

**_Meet me tonight in the Northern Forest Sakura or Hoshi will die….._**

_**Rita**_

"So she came back"- A voice rang aloud..

Mikan froze to the ground.. Lifting her face slightly she wanted to calm herself that what she just heard wasn't true… That voice…

"Mikan!"- The voice called out again..

All turned to face the owner gasping as their gazes landed upon a woman with chocolate brown hair… Her face was small but she looked as old as Persona who right now narrowed his eyes upon seeing her…

"Yuka!"- he was the first to speak.

The woman gave a cursory glance to the man but her main attention was focused upon the brunette…

"M-Mother??!!"- Mikan stuttered before flinging her arms around the woman…

Yuka gave an apprehensive smile and embraced her long lost child..

"Mikan you've grown up!"- Mikan looked up into her mother's olive orbs instantly forgiving and forgetting all wounds and mistakes…

"Mother How?"- She was cut off when Yuka took hold of the paper from Mikan's grasp..

"Rita is back and now she has possessed Hoshi into joining her"- The woman said.

Yuka looked at Persona giving a nod- "It is clear that she wants to take over this academy but since Mikan has the nullification alice, she'll be unable to do so…."

"Why did she take Hoshi?"- Mikan asked.

Yuka frowned at her daughter's question- "You don't know?"

"She did it because it would be easier to capture you my dear!"

"Is that why Rita took her in control?"- Mikan asked..

Hotaru gave a snort at this- "That bitch really is a coward! Stealing away a child.. Hoshi isn't even 13 yet.. She found the best way to manipulate her… Rita wants Mikan dead!"

The brunette lowered her face thinking to herself- _"Hoshi!!! I hope you're all right"_

Yuka sighed upon looking at her daughter's fallen face- "Mikan! You can't go alone..I'll take care of Rita; it's Hoshi who I fear."

"I'm coming too! It's my duty"- Persona butted in..

"You're all a bunch of idiots! Without me or my inventions you'll fall for that Rita's trap!"- Hotaru said her face devoid of any emotion..

"You can't forget us too now can you????"- A chilled voice crept throughout…

"N-Natsume??"- Mikan said her face showing a question mark.

Youchii appeared from behind walking up to the brunette- "What do we have to do?"

Persona gave a smirk on seeing the raven cat beside him..

"Well I'm surprised that Hyuuga wants to play too!"- Yuka looked curiously at Mikan and smiled- _"Ah… My daughter has a crush!!!!"_

Images of Mikan and Natsume getting married came into her mind…

_"Beautiful!"- She thought.._

She scowled at Persona who was eying her with amusement.

"WHAT!??"- She snapped at him..

"Be attentive"- Was his only answer at which Yuka felt like twisting his head.

"Jerk!"- She hissed only to be pinched slightly..

"WATCH IT DUDE!"- Yuka growled out at Persona sending him death glares..

Persona just rolled his eyes giving a smirk and mocked her- "Are you blind!?"

Mikan and the rest sweat dropped on seeing this..

"Adults are so predictable"- Mikan mumbled before heading to her room along with Hotaru……

**Somewhere far away:-**

Large waves splashed across the shore.. The once calm sea suddenly taking out its wrath as time drifted by….

Upon a high cliff stood a raven-head her eyes wavering towards the water bed… Her expressionless face formed a smile; the atmosphere to her was that of a free spirit…

Huge gusts of cold chill passed over her rosy cheeks lightening it and swaying her ebony strands which hung low over her red-white dress…

Those tender orbs which could always portray some emotion were now clouded with a dark mist…

"Hoshi?"- called a voice..

The girl turned and sighed deep within… Giving a nod she walked towards the woman…

"Rita! Where are we going now?".

The woman with the flaming red hair flicked aside her bangs and curved her cold face into a smirk..

"Tonight my sister… Tonigh"t- she replied following her sister's gaze of the sea….

**The night:–**

Mikan walked side by side with the raven-haired lad… She was sweating and felt nervous chills running all over her body..

Peeking a glance at her partner she calmed down.. Natsume wasn't the type to panic. He was merely silent, his hands dived inside his pockets and eyes closed as he walked at a steady pace…

The brunette took cautious steps as she entered the northern woods.. She hated the cold and creepy crawlers who inhabited the land..

Natsume smirked at the expression upon her face but made no comment.. It wasn't the right time to do so..

This was more than a simple mission.. A rescue you could say but to Mikan more than that..

He had never seen the brunette worry so much about the girl before… She must really like her- He thought and felt sadness seep inside him.

I wish she could love me too- The thought caused him to move astray..

"NATSUME!"- Mikan yelled after shaking him for the tenth time..

"Hn"- Natsume looked up to find that they had reached their destination.

He gave Mikan one last look of reassurance before hiding away in the shadows making sure he wasn't too far away…

'All right!'- Mikan thought as she took a look at the time..

8:27, just 3 minutes left….

She sat herself on a piece of log nearby lying on the grassy ground..

A few minutes later a woman appeared before Mikan..

Her startled eyes caused the woman to laugh while Mikan immediately set up a nullification barrier around herself…

"Quite good powers Sakura"- the woman said in a heavy voice.

"However futile"- Saying that another being appeared from behind the woman..

Her raven hair, small form were all too familiar but the aura that she gave out caused Mikan to gasp-" Hoshi???"

The raven beauty only chuckled as she stepped forward to face the brunette completely.

"Hasn't been long Sakura"- Hoshi whispered.

The woman slowly moved back and soon vanished from sight.

"I'll leave her to take care of you SAKURA"- She said grinning evilly.

"Hoshi!"- Mikan glared at the raven-head… She saw the lost look in her eyes knowing that she was under some spell…

"Tonight you die"- Hoshi said her eyes darkening..

Mikan gave a laugh surprising Hoshi who only stared at her- That laugh it sounded so familier- thought the raven-head blinking her eyes….

"You of all people know that you can't kill me Hoshi"-Mikan said moving towards the girl.

Hoshi felt her breath hitch as she took in the brunette's actions…

Growling in annoyance she stormed towards Mikan who jumped high up landing behind Hoshi…

Unknown to her it was a trap….

Dragging her neck, Hoshi threw Mikan high up as her eyes darkened and the surroundings changed…

Stormy clouds descended the night sky and all around the wind took its course of throttle..

"HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed as she felt her body clamp within the strong confines of the raven-head's alice…

Large gusts of the chilled air engulfed the raven as she soar up in the sky, her hair slowly changing to silver while her mind which was filled with nothing but emptiness was now filled with only one purpose..

"TIME TO DIE SAKURA!"- Hoshi screamed just about to lash out at Mikan..

Mikan gave a cry of whimper before saying those words…- "We're bonded Hoshi! Neither can I kill u nor can you kill me…."

Hoshi stopped dead in her track her face crumpling up as her cloistered emotions sprang out from the cage in which she was trapped inside…

Suddenly she whipped away almost by some invisible source of energy…

'Come away my child…'- came the raspy little voice..

Terrified Hoshi looked about but found herself locked inside a dark-damp abyss…

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- She screamed…

'Hush…. Follow the wind my child… Do as it pleases… Be free from the thorns of your turmoil… Do it…..'- came the same voice…

Hoshi not understanding what was happening felt her heart clench hard as she gave a loud howl of pain….

Her body itself shook as she felt tingling sensations travel all over… Shivers ran from top to bottom as the wind called upon its mistress…

Hoshi, her eyes drowsy, followed and allowed herself to surrender to its wish… Swaying like a free bird it was only a matter of seconds before a loud bang penetrated the forest….

Sending its echoes all over, the noise reverberated causing the raven-head's conscience come alive…

All her memories… Those little moments of happiness which she had shared with the brunette came all rushing back to her like water to its dry sea.

"M-Mi-Chan"- she stuttered as the black wings of darkness fell from her shoulders and her eyes expressed the shock that she now felt…

Mikan felt the tight grip lighten and she opened her eyes to find her little sister falling hard on the ground the twisted black walls slowly evaporating around her battered state as she now lay faint, her black hair messed and her eyelashes fluttered as she fell into a slumber…

"Hoshi!"- This was the last word that the brunette could remember when she felt her strength collapse.

……..To be continued……

Reviews or Rabbits, your choice….


	8. Confession

Junior 8: (hic) Confession (hic)!

A raven beauty opened the confines of her pearl black orbs as she let the sight in front behold her.

Gasping hurriedly she sprang out of her bed the very first thought springing inside her mind..

"MI-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"- She cried aloud.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Sit down foolish girl!"- Coldly the concerned order came from the Ice Queen.

Hoshi relaxed a little and looked up facing her speakers.

She blinked when her eyes came in contact with sapphire blue orbs..

"Ruka!"- the blonde teen said with a smile.

Hoshi felt too tired to smile so she gave a nod and looked at the bed beside her.

Instantly her heart leapt with joy on seeing the fallen brunette resting silently..

"Mikan"- Hoshi whispered as she sat beside Mikan..

No one interrupted her… No one said a word.. Silence filled the entire atmosphere.

Grasping hold of the brunette's petite hands Hoshi squeezed them gently feeling her known tears slowly tumbling down..

"I-m sorry"- Was all the raven-head could say.

"BAKA!"- That melodious and warm voice drifted in the air breaking the lonesome threads of silence…

Hoshi lifted her head her watery eyes scanning the awakened girl before her..

"It's all right like I said and will say always…"- Mikan said giving a smile.

"Ai!"- Hoshi said nodding her head vigourously.

"Now that you two drama queens are over Hoshi you need to know something"- Hotaru said although sounded stoic but held great relief.

Hoshi looked straight ahead and blushed on seeing Youchii.

Mikan on the other hand felt erratically heart-beaten on seeing Natsume staring blandly at her.

"Ok, Hoshi you're sister has been taken care of… Persona and Yuka have her under control so don't worry… And there's some guy who's been asking for you since ages.."- Hotaru said smirking as she felt Youchii's anger infiltrating all over.

"SHE WILL NOT GO OUT WITH HIM!"- He hissed.

"Jeffery is it?"- Hoshi asked getting everyone's attention.

"AND YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!"- Youchii growled at her.

Hoshi's turn to get angry..

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME???!!!"

Before any one of them could start their fight Jeffrey rushed inside the hospital panting..

"H-Hoshi!!"- He said in between sharp breaths.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET OUR DATE??!!!"- He yelled at her.

Hoshi's eyes darkened as she stood up and walked over to the teen.

Raising her hands she gave him a tight smack before throwing him outta the hospital.

Grinning wildly she said- "I wanted to do that actually!"

Mikan chuckled at this…

"So I guess no fashion show huh?"- She asked.

Hotaru shook her head signifying a no…

"Oh well doesn't matter… its Hoshi's b'day tomorrow and"- Mikan gave a giggle on seeing the dark blush appearing on Youchii's cheeks..

"VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan yelped when Natsume smacked her on the head.

"Making too much noise BAKA!"- Natsume smirked at her.

Hoshi rolled her eyes thinking to herself- _'Those two will never learn.. I guess I should get them together…'_

"I'm leaving"- Hotaru announced pulling Ruka along with her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (hic)"- Hoshi covered her mouth her eyes widened.

"WOW! A yawn with a hiccup"- Mikan giggled.

"Hic! Oh! Hic…"- Hoshi groaned.

"And that's what you get for being a baka"- Natsume said smirking.

"DAR(hic)N it…! (hic)"- Hoshi grumbled and felt her temper rise since the two hot guys gave a smirk.

"Oh poor little kittens got hiccups"!- Youchii taunted.

Natsume stood giving a sign to leave and walked out..

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! APOLOGISE TO HOSHI!"- Mikan screamed.

Jumping out she ran after him at top speed ready to topple the black cat down…

"(hic) Ha!(hic) Hee Hee(hic)"- Hoshi looked at Youchii who was busy staring at her..

_'Should I tell her?.. Maybe'_- His thought were interrupted when he felt someone tugging his sleeve.

"Youchii those two(hic) need to be(hic)(hic) together"- Hoshi said making her eyes innocent.

Youchii looked away afraid from blushing too much.

"I know"- he mumbled.

"THEN WHY NOT GET THEM TOGETHER (hic hic hic)( HIC)"- Giving a moan she fell in bed awaiting Youchii's answer.

"Sure why not"- He said giving a grin.

"He he he (hic)"- Hoshi really didn't get why she had to get hiccups…

A brunette and a raven-head walked carelessly down the school halls…

Why can't we (hic) get rid of these (hic) hiccups- Hoshi said rubbing her head.

From the morning Hoshi had been trying to find a way to get rid of her hiccups..

Making a list of cures she had gone through the bizarre methods for stopping her hiccup but to no avail…From scaring each other to choking one another… Nothing worked!

"Hoshi??"- Mikan inquired as she saw her junior searching for someone…

"Huh (hic)"- Hoshi gave a smile but in fact her mind was reeling with a brilliant plan..

"Um.. Mi-Chan I gotta go see ya!"- With that she ran before Mikan could even stop her…

**Hoshi's POV..**

_I hate hiccups… Thank God no hiccups in a POV!_

_Anyways I've devised a plan perfect enough to get Natsume and Mikan together.._

_I mean c'mon.. they're made for each other..!_

_Youchii… Where is he?????.._

**End of POV**

"Hey!"- Hoshi called out to the spirit manipulator.

"Did ya do it?"- She asked earnestly.

Youchii rolled his eyes and gave a nod.

"GOOD!" - Hoshi said her eyes shining with anticipation…

"Are you sure that this'll work?"- Youchii asked

"Hell (hic) YEAH!"- Hoshi persisted with a smile.

**Natsume POV**

_I was walking down the path of the Sakura Trees… _

_Nothing worrying my mind except for her.. Mikan.._

_I really can't stop thinking about her… I have to tell her my feelings but how??_

_The year's gonna end and we'll graduate soon and be on our way.._

_I have to hurry up or I'll lose her.._

_But how?…_

**End of POV**

Natsume stretched lightly when the sudden gusts of winds brought something to strike against his face…

He looked up catching hold of the thing and saw a neatly tied envelope…

Blinking he was about to throw it away when his name which was embedded beautifully on it caught his attention.

Becoming curious he opened it wanting to read the content…

_Dear Natsume,_

_I guess no one told you but I'm leaving soon.._

_Its no joke.. By the time u get this letter maybe I'll be gone…_

_Since my mother is here now, I'll be moving out with her…_

_I just wanted to tell you my feeling before it's too late.._

_Natsume Hyuuga, I love you.. always have and always will…._

_Please be happy.._

_Mikan…- Your polka dots_

Natsume felt his heart squeeze at the last word..

_'Mikan.. She's leaving.??? No one told me… what the hell!_

_She…_'

Without thinking he got up and ran in search for the love of his life…

Mikan was humming as well as hiccupping as she made her way to her room

The moment she reached there her gaze fell upon a little package on the bed…

Furrowing her brows she went up to it and picked it up..

_'I wonder'_- She thought.

Getting excited she quickly opened up the package to find a huge box of fluff puffs in it…

With it there lay a piece of paper…

_"Polka Dots,"-_ It read and Mikan instantly knew the writer.

_I'm gonna be leaving this academy since my training has been increased.._

_Persona, I and Hoshi together we'll be going away soon.._

_Hoshi must've got the news right now so…_

_Anyways.. I just wanted to say one thing to u before leaving…_

_I love you Mikan… Will always.._

_Natsume- Your Black Cat…_

Mikan had large tears dropping down her cheeks as she quickly made her way to find her love…

On the way she bumped into Hoshi who seemed to be looking distressed..

"Hoshi is it?"- Her answer was given the moment Hoshi gave a nod..

Giving a sob she ran and ran until she came to the Sakura Trees…

There a dark figure caught her eye and without any second thought she ran and embraced the boy..

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!"- She cried and found herself being hugged tightly against a hard chest.

"Mikan…"- Natsume gave a sigh of relief..

Turning the crying brunette he did what came into his mind first…

He kissed her.. A sweet and passionate kiss as though he never wanted to let her go..

Never wanted to part from her..

Mikan her heart bursting with happiness clung to him further deepening the kiss..

Finally it came out at last…

Their kiss ended but that's when it started… Their love..

"I love you polka dots.. Don't even think of leaving me!"- Natsume said huskily not able to handle his emotions..

Mikan could practically feel herself soaring higher and higher..

"Me too..!!! Me too!!!! "– She said forgetting about her hiccups which were long gone..

Staring into his crimson orbs and drowning inside of the was all that she needed…

Just being and having the little angel beside him always was what he alone wanted…

And that exactly what was happening until..

"Don't leave me here Natsume.."- Mikan whispered.

Jerking his head in confusion Natsume raised her chin demanding to look at him- "Aren't u leaving with your mother?"

Mikan widened her eyes-"WHAT??!! NO!"

Suddenly realization hit them as they both growled out- "THOSE TWO!!!!!!!!"

Chuckling Mikan rested her head against Natsume's lean hard chest- "For once we owe them"

"Yeah! But now let's just forget about the rest don't ya think strawberry?"- Natsume gave a smirk when Mikan huffed with annoyance and jumped on the boy lunging effortless attacks on him..

**That Night:-**

A very painfully irritated raven-head walked sleepily to the homeroom kitchen..

"I(hic) hate (hic) my (hic hic) my life!"- Groaning since those hiccups hadn't still left her she forgot to switch on the light..

Feeling extremely thirsty she decided to make cook up some hot chocolate…

After what seemed hours to this raven-head at last she took in the mind curling scent of the chocolate drink..

"Mmmm…..(hic)"- Giving a sighful smile she contemplated over the happenings of the day..

Everything had turned out the way she had planned.. Making both her seniors think that each one was leaving not only had the plan caused Mikan and Natsume to realize their true feelings but also were they now a couple..

_'Idiots!'_- She thought..

"Thanks Youchii"- she whispered and was just about to take a sip of her drink when someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close..

Feeling the hot contact of a muscular back she squeaked only to feel her heart-beat quicken the moment he spoke- "So hiccups keeping you awake?"

"Y-Youchii what are u"- She got no time to finish since her cup of hot chocolate was snatched away from her..

"HEY (hic)"- She grumbled out.

"We'll have to fix that don't you think?"- Youchii whispered near her ears…

Making the girl feel all fluttered as her knees gave away in a swift he turned her..

Himself taking a large sip of the hot chocolate he kept his eyes fixed on hers and suddenly plunged a whirling kiss upon her lips..

Taking away her breath, Hoshi could do naught but moan as he slipped his skillful tongue inside tasting and coating her cavern with his sweet chocolaty essence.

A feeling like no other could Hoshi experience as her whole body was alit with fire…

Deepening the kiss to such a point where the girl was left nothing to think about, he kissed her one last time before departing..

The moment the two broke apart the clock struck 12…

"Happy Birthday Hoshi!"- Youchii whispered as spine tingling sensations ricocheted throughout the girl's body leaving a trace of the sweet and drunken intoxication of the chocolate …. Actually the kiss..!

"Will you be my valentine?"- Youchii asked as she gasped in his hold.

Giving a grin he brought her closer to himself not wanting to let her go….

Hoshi couldn't help but laugh…

"YES!!!!!!!"- She squealed back to him when he swooped her for another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
